


【德哈】当红主播的错误追妻方式

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 当红主播的错误追妻方式教科书示范。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 互怼主播设定。

霍格沃兹笼罩在雨夜中，雨水哗啦啦从房檐上冲刷而下。哈利·波特回到格兰芬多寝室，换下自己身上带着泥水的魁地奇服装后冲了个热水澡，然后在一片蒸汽中爬进了自己的红色丝绒帷幔床。  
罗恩·韦斯莱的声音隔着挂纱传来：“直播时间，嗯？”  
“聪明，伙计。”哈利笑呵呵地从枕头底下抽出一台笔记本电脑，手脚麻利地插上耳机等必备用品，再拿出魔杖点了点几个按钮，电脑就这么开机了。  
如各位所见，麻瓜高科技入侵魔法世界，起初巫师们同仇敌忾抵制这些物品，却在了解到其神奇之处后欣然接受。有了网络，各部门运作高效迅速，联系也方便很多。如今，飞路网成了货运通道，猫头鹰除了送信还变成了专业快递员。  
但聪明的巫师们还是对网络进行了许多的修改，让其能更好地为巫师们服务。在哈利入学霍格沃兹时，巫师网络更是前所未有的发达。魔杖在更改服务器上起到了至关重要的作用，比如现在哈利登入的是巫师娱乐网站，集结游戏、论坛、购物等一切功能，深受巫师喜爱。  
哈利轻车熟路地点进霍格沃兹专区，登入自己的账号：救世主的金色飞贼。  
面对这个名字他还想吐槽一波，本来他这个起名废就想叫个“金色飞贼”，谁知打出来系统自动给他加了几个字，他大脑还没反应过来手指已经按了回车键，从此这个ID就不能更改了，可把哈利给气坏了。  
进到直播间里，哈利连上摄像机和麦克风，很快就有各种弹幕刷起来。哈利对着镜头微微一笑，正了正自己的眼镜，再去摸了摸自己的头发，上边还挂着水珠。

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：各位晚上好，我们一会儿就开始直播。  
Lv35格兰芬多的雄狮：伙计你好久没更新了！  
Lv10羽毛笔和羊皮纸：R你就省省吧，H还要训练魁地奇不是吗？  
Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：今天的主播大大真的超诱惑有木有！是刚洗澡出来吗？头发还在滴水呢！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：这么一说才发现！真的好好看！  
……

哈利看直播间飞速增长的人数，觉得差不多了便把脖子上的耳机挂到脑袋上，“那我们开始吧，今天是玩‘勇者之路’的最后一关了吧？”  
这个游戏是三个月前推出来的，玩家操控的是一位叫Harry Potter的巫师男孩，最终的大BOSS是叫Voldemort的黑巫师。看到这个游戏的时候哈利下意识去看游戏详细介绍信息，仔细一看，得，还真是自己臭老爸和皮上天的教父参与设计的。  
前脚看见这个游戏，后脚詹姆斯·波特的电话已经快乐打来，“儿子儿子，这算是我们为你设计的一款游戏，难度系数绝对不低，快去尝试一波！”  
虽然父亲和他的挚友们都是在网络入侵巫师界时就抓住了商机（最大归功于麻瓜出身的莉莉的宝贵建议），并且创立了巫师界排名前几的游戏开发公司，哈利从小也耳濡目染，编程对于他来说都是小菜一碟。但他成为游戏主播纯属被好友撺掇——起初娱乐网站兴起时，他根本没有往那方面想，魁地奇和魔法课占据着他大部分的生活，是罗恩他们不断地推荐他注册账号，还告诉他有钱可赚。本来家里有矿的哈利·波特先生，终于在五年级前的暑假慢吞吞地注册了他的第一个号，哪知第一次直播玩恐怖游戏的时候，就靠着声线和颜值圈粉无数，再加上他老爸那么鸡贼，只要一出新游戏就丢给儿子去直播，宣传效果不要太好。  
哈利无语地应下来，本来他都跟粉丝约好，打完上一个游戏就去玩麻瓜橙光攻略游戏转转型，这下可好，又得拖好几个月。  
难度系数真的很高，量是哈利这种高手也是玩了三个月，从一年级打到七年级，快让他吐血。但不得不说，老爸他们的脑洞很棒，完美融合了霍格沃兹里边的各种机关和人物，不愧是发明了活点地图的人。不过全部角色都有原型，经常让哈利玩着玩着，就对着摄像头教出某个教授的名字……  
哈利由于有着锦鲤附体般的好运气、足够的勇气和谋略以及聪明绝顶的老爸教父（？），成功在其他游戏主播的哀嚎中打出一片天地，成为游戏区最快打到最后一关的人，粉丝数也每天噌噌噌往上飙——毕竟谁都想第一时间知道大结局到底是如何的。  
在游戏设计这方面，哈利一直非常敬佩父母和他们的好友。感人的剧情由母亲主笔，高端的场景和效果设计被父亲的团队承包，在打这款游戏的时候，哈利也经常无意间就入戏很深，忘记感谢粉丝刷出来的几百个加隆，也忘记和粉丝进行互动。  
“呼，那我们开始最后一关吧。上一次剧情到了主角去禁林迎接他的死亡……啧，说真的，魂器碎片这个设定真的让七年级这段太难打了。”哈利不断地点着鼠标操控人物前进，从主人公的视角来看，他走在禁林的深处，头顶的天空被长得密不透风的茂密树木遮挡，哈利灵活地操控着角色钻过盘虬卧龙的树根，偶尔游刃有余地扫一眼电脑屏幕右边的粉丝互动。  
“啊，谢谢刚刚那位粉丝送的金色飞贼……不好意思刷得有些快我来不及看清你的ID……”哈利朝镜头歉意地眨眨眼，互动区里又是一片“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”。到了存档点，哈利稍微暂停了一下，去床头拿自己的杯子喝水润润嗓子，就瞥见互动区的提示。  
“Lv65 黑湖与银色牡鹿”进入直播间。  
每次看见这个ID哈利都忍不住会笑，他记得很清楚，这个ID从他早期直播的时候就一直在了，不过这个账号的主人除了刷礼物什么都不说，就比如现在，一朵朵烟花在哈利的屏幕上炸开，有这样的特效一般都是刷了很昂贵的礼物。  
“谢谢小黑送的光轮2000。”哈利一边说着一边将目光落回主角的视角，“不过还是那句话，如果各位是学生的话我建议还是等有收入了再打赏主播，不能为了喜欢的主播将生活费浪费掉——”哈利发现旁边的消息又开始爆炸了。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：主播大大真的好温柔，每次都这么强调！不过大家一定都有分寸的啦！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：我相信小黑一定是家里有钱的姑娘吧！真是对飞贼大大一往情深啊，我吃这对！  
Lv8 小透明：刚粉上飞贼大大，小哥哥的颜值真的长在我的审美上了！果然有很多人追啊，唉我也要加油了！！！  
Lv10 羽毛笔和羊皮纸：那我好心告诉大家吧，你们的飞贼大大现实中还是母胎solo。  
Lv33 除你武器：我还有机会！！！我好了！！！  
……

赫敏并没有撒谎，哈利也只能顺着说下去：“这件事是真的，毕竟我还只是个没毕业的学生。不过大家别忘了我们还在玩游戏呢，都安心看吧。”他看着刷得飞快的弹幕，无奈地勾起嘴角。  
这次小黑又送了价值五十金加隆的格兰芬多宝剑，仿佛用金钱在宣示主权。哈利憋住笑，看见弹幕也刷得慢起来了，“谢谢各位，不过现在我还没遇见让我心动的人，如果有机会，很乐意在现实中认识大家。”  
朝摄像头wink后，哈利就不再去看爆炸的互动区了，只不过又收到了好几把光轮2000。走完主角假死的剧情后，就是在霍格沃兹大门前的最终决战。这款游戏对操作者的技术要求不低，很多主播一直卡在需要战斗的关卡没法继续打下去。哈利先是死了两次，然后表情越发放松，操作也熟练起来，“我找到窍门了，今晚大家应该能顺利看到结局了。”  
他扫了一眼电脑右下角的时间，“不过也快十一点了，有些人累了不用一直撑着，明天也可以看录屏。”  
看似随意的关心又让粉丝们感动得不得了。

Lv35格兰芬多的雄狮：伙计你真的有一种令人心疼的熟练哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Lv45 苦艾酒：飞贼大大真的好温柔好温柔qwq，爱你！  
……

哈利暂时不去理会粉丝的弹幕，专心和伏地魔干架。每次打到最一步，都因为选错了魔咒而功亏一篑。弹幕都开始心疼哈利一遍又一遍地打，劝他早点回去睡觉。哈利看了看人数几乎没有变动的直播间，软了声音：“我再打一次，如果还输的话，就先休息。”说完他在屏幕前开始沉思，偶尔喃喃几句。  
“按照主角的性格和设计者的尿性，咒语应该是出乎意料的……之前用了死咒反而死得更快……嗯，我们再来一次。”他朝屏幕微笑。  
不出哈利所料，最后选择的“除你武器”才是正确的咒语，这得分析主人公的性格才能选择正确。打败伏地魔后，哈利本以为可以立刻离开游戏洗洗睡，却没想到画面一转，开始播放一段影片。  
是十九年后的片段。主人公和他的几个好友都结婚生子，他们在九又四分之三车站目送着通往霍格沃兹的，自己孩子所坐的列车消失在缭绕的白雾中。温柔但有气势的交响背景乐声音渐进，最后席卷了整个耳机和哈利敏感的耳。  
所有粉丝都被最后惊艳的结尾给震惊到了，弹幕区一时没有几条消息。直到黑色的屏幕上开始滚动所有的工作人员的名字，哈利才如梦初醒。他眨眨眼，发现眼眶居然有点湿润了。打了好几个月的游戏终于通关了，之前一直抱怨的自己反而成了最不舍得的那个人。哈利吸吸鼻子，看着安慰自己的哭成一片的弹幕，说道：“所以，勇者之路就到此为止啦，明天我会把录屏上传的，大家喜欢可以点个收藏投个币什么的。这部游戏制作精良，也很有情怀，甚至满足了一些人的梦想，大家有空也可以关注制作公司推出的后续游戏。”  
“大家都去睡觉吧。嗯嗯，拜拜拜拜，晚安。”哈利温和地和粉丝道晚安，一边关闭了直播。五分钟后，他又把没有任何剪辑的录频上传了。  
罗恩软绵绵的声音从隔壁床传过来，“伙计你终于直播完了……”  
“还没睡呢？不吵你了，晚安。”哈利听着室友们的鼾声，蹑手蹑脚熄灭了灯。  
然而关掉页面前，哈利仿佛又想起来了什么。他突然鼓起腮帮子，重新回到自己的主页，点开五分钟前上传的录频，再点开评论区。  
评论区已经有近千条评论了，哈利气鼓鼓地瞪着第一条。  
Lv31 救世主的死对头：结尾的小作文满分，波特你哭得好难看。  
Lv31救世主的金色飞贼 回复Lv31 救世主的死对头：马尔福你真是阴魂不散。你要是还要继续搞你的吐槽系列我也给你素材了，老子现在要睡觉了，祝你失眠，耶。

回复完这句话哈利倒头就睡。

斯莱特林休息室。  
德拉科刷新了一下消息，果不其然波特回复了自己。德拉科还没点开看详情就露出了笑容，布雷斯瞅着那笑容，撇撇嘴，“你笑得好恶心。”  
“真不懂你有什么好开心的，天天怼波特，你俩粉丝曾经都吵得不可开交了吧？”布雷斯打起了哈欠，他最近逐渐知道了熬夜的可怕之处，正在调节自己的生物钟。  
德拉科没理会布雷斯，说了句晚安就把后者丢下回寝室去了。布雷斯直翻白眼，捂着心口故作心痛地看向一直在给自己的美甲拍视频的潘西，“自从我发现他和波特居然在这个网站上互怼还乐此不疲之后，我觉得他就像个变态了。”  
潘西关掉摄像头，开始上传自己的美妆视频。在上传的空档里，她终于抬起头看向布雷斯，嘴上还吹着自己没干的绿色猫眼指甲，“只喜欢泡女孩子的你自然不懂德拉科的心思了。”  
看见布雷斯依旧疑惑的表情，潘西叹了一口气，点到哈利的主页，然后一口气点开五六个视频，全部都刷到评论区。  
“每次都是沙发，”潘西指了指评论区热度第一，“热度和回复也是最高，而且……”  
“那么多波特的粉丝都怼他不是吗？”  
潘西翻起白眼，“你大概有很久没有看过波特的评论区了吧。”她将屏幕挪到布雷斯眼前。  
男生低头凑近看，第一个页面是哈利历史上第三个视频，德拉科的评论底下全是粉丝怼回去的言论，那时候波特的回复还是很礼貌的，不像现在直接丢下主播包袱放飞自我怼回来。从那一次开始他的沙发永远被德拉科承包，而且全部清一色的怼，在一大堆表白里显得特别泥石流。  
反复看了这一年来所有的评论区，布雷斯终于发现有什么在变化了。两个当事人的画风变化不大，反而是回复德拉科的评论变了味。  
从“哪里来的憨批，竟敢怼我们长得好看性格温柔的飞贼大大！！！”，逐渐变成了：  
“我觉得他们关系真的不一般，有人加入他俩的CP邪教吗？”  
到刚刚最新的一条：“大家都来细品这次的互怼！我不相信没有问题！”  
布雷斯抬起头对上潘西看透一切的眼神，又瞅瞅寝室的方向。  
“呕。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

斯莱特林与格兰芬多的魔药课上。  
哈利把怀里的药材一股脑儿往桌上一倒后就把药材单揉成一团塞进了口袋里，旁边的人已经慢条斯理地翻开书本和处理药材了。哈利深吸一口气，也去翻书，却尴尬地发现自己上魔药课就是金鱼的记忆，直接忘记了页码。  
赫敏和罗恩离自己的桌子太远了，而且感觉到自己的后脑勺一直被斯内普监视，哈利也不敢再给老毒蛇扣分的把柄。但是，但是……  
总是和德拉科·马尔福搭档，上辈子的自己是欠了多少人情债？一个白天上课怼他，晚上评论区怼他的家里有矿、脑子有坑的臭男孩！哈利不停地用鼻孔出着气，仿佛德拉科刚点燃的坩埚，咕嘟咕嘟，噗嗤噗嗤。  
“214页，波特。”德拉科将第一步需要的材料倒进了开始沸腾的坩埚，“看你那样子就是昨天直播到太晚，脑子还没恢复运转。”  
哈利翻开书，僵硬着嘴角低声跟德拉科道：“真是不懂用什么方法才能让你闭嘴，马尔福。”他看了一眼书上的步骤，然后抄起小刀对着人参的根须一阵猛剁。抓起剁得稀巴烂的根须，哈利将脏兮兮的手和药材放在德拉科满是嫌弃的眼睛跟前，“看到了吗，这就是你，臭马尔福！”  
然后他天女散花似的把处理得惨不忍睹的人参丢进了坩埚里，听着人参被热水蒸煮的声音，哈利得意洋洋地朝德拉科抬起下巴，眉毛还以一个很刁钻的角度挑起来，嘴上却重复了一遍刚刚那句他觉得特帅气的挑衅：“这就是你，臭马尔福！”  
……真是幼稚到家了。波特直播的时候不是很温柔一个大哥哥的形象吗？而且他都没发现自己嗓门有多大吗？  
隔壁桌的布雷斯捂住额头。  
大概是打通丧心病狂的游戏“勇者之路”后精神失常了吧，可怜的十六岁男孩哦。  
斯内普显然很会抓住机会，他飘过来，先是看了一眼哈利的坩埚，才用一种嘲讽的声音说道：“波特，我希望你还记得我课前说过今天的魔药是算入期末考核的？”  
哈利的表情立刻全部僵在脸上。  
斯内普心情变得前所未有的好，“格兰芬多先扣五分。”每次给格兰芬多扣分的时候，他就会露出特别真心的冷笑，“虽然我一向看不起詹姆·波特他们做的游戏，但你直播的游戏里以我为原型的教授有一点很真实。德拉科，你说，是什么？”  
德拉科·马尔福从善如流地开口：“喜欢给主人公和格兰芬多扣分。”  
“所以教授您也看我的直播吗？”  
“格兰芬多再扣五分。”  
“……”  
斯内普去刁难别的学生的时候，哈利发现自己的魔药已经开始走向了不及格的区间。按照书上所说，到了倒数第二步时魔药的颜色应该是非常清澈的淡紫色，但哈利手下的魔药不仅像老巫婆熬制的地狱汤药泛着盈盈的深紫色光芒，还粘稠得像粥。看上去可以很有效地致马尔福于死地，哈利无力地想道。  
哈利愈发紧张地搅拌着魔药，偶尔瞄到德拉科漂亮的作业，更是忘记接下来该如何补救。  
“波特，愿意来一场交易吗？”  
“不愿意。”  
“我可以挽救你这次的魔药，八十分应该问题不大。”  
“……愿意。”哈利在内心发出不甘的咆哮。  
面对哈利的反应，德拉科满意地点点头。他扭扭腰把哈利从他的坩埚前挤开，从乱七八糟的药材堆里面捡出几根植物的根茎丢尽哈利的“粥”里面，又加了一些水，然后开始用哈利记不住的顺序疯狂搅拌。  
最后哈利上交魔药的时候，斯内普的脸色比坩埚底部的残留物还要黑。哈利丢下装着魔药的小瓶子，转身就去找赫敏和罗恩，然而瞬间就被抓住了后衣领。  
德拉科松开哈利“命运的后颈”，不高兴地开口：“拿了高分就不认账了，波特？”  
哈利硬着头皮转过头，“先跟你讲好，特别过分的要求我不会答应。”  
德拉科露出早就料到的笑容，“接下来你是要直播玩橙光游戏对吧？波特，你知道橙光游戏是什么吗？“  
哈利撇撇嘴，“被迫做选择题呗。”  
“这次你玩的橙光游戏由我决定是什么，今晚我会私信发给你压缩包。你别急着抗议，我还没说完。”德拉科的语速变得飞快，生怕哈利就地反悔，“我在游戏区要么做吐槽系列，要么就是直播橙光游戏。这次我们互换擅长领域，我直播你曾经玩过的恐怖游戏，你直播我选择的橙光游戏。”德拉科歪歪头，眉眼里全是笑，“你本来就和粉丝约定过玩橙光，这个交易怎么看你都不亏，不是吗？”  
哈利愣愣地听完，思索了半分钟。虽然一直觉得哪里怪怪的，但这个交易确实没有自己想象得那么马尔福风格。  
“所以为了补偿我亏的部分……”果然还有后续，德拉科竖起手指，“你直播的时候必须说清楚这是和我约定好的事。你别这个表情，说ID就行了。”  
总感觉被算计了，但哈利·波特选择不说。

晚上哈利登录自己的账号后，发现德拉科已经把游戏私发过来了。看着游戏那花里胡哨的名字哈利就觉得不对劲，下载安装一波操作后，哈利点开了这个游戏。  
非常美型的画风，封面上有好多漂亮的女性角色立绘，和老爸公司设计的写实风格游戏形成了鲜明对比。哈利熟悉了一下操作页面，系统突然弹出来提示要他选择自己在游戏内的形象。哈利想了想，觉得这个环节和粉丝们一起选择会更有趣一点，于是先关闭了界面。  
作业还是第一位的，哈利抱着一摞书去休息室和罗恩坐在一起。罗恩一直憋不出最后三英寸的论文，正在用自己的额头敲击桌面。看见哈利来了，罗恩立刻来了精神，“伙计你可算来了，快帮我看看怎么编。”  
哈利耸耸肩，“还是等赫敏吧，我也编不下去了。”  
“我讨厌魔法史，真的。”罗恩又变得蔫了吧唧的，“说起来，你今晚要直播玩新游戏，是吗？”  
哈利心理咯噔一声，他清清嗓子，“是的，游戏也选好了。如果十点前能写完作业，今晚就开始第一次直播。”  
赫敏虽然天天训斥他俩不好好听课，但还是会很负责任地为他们指点迷津。十点整，一切准备就绪的哈利点开了新的直播间，连接好摄像头，戴上耳机。看着飞速变多的观众人数和开始活跃的弹幕，哈利开始了今晚的直播。  
“谢谢各位来看今晚的直播。这次玩的是橙光游戏，对，我当然记得之前的约定。”哈利看着互动区回答道，“虽然我一直没去查橙光游戏的性质是什么，但想必和恐怖游戏不同。游戏已经有……粉丝帮我选好了，就是这个。”  
哈利说着点开游戏图标，耳机里瞬间开始播放唯美的纯音乐。互动区突然刷了起来，哈利定睛看去。

Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：这个游戏！我知道！！！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：好像是马尔福游戏公司还没公测的新后宫橙光游戏！所以飞贼大大是参与了内测，同时来帮忙宣传吗？  
Lv9 英年早秃：哈哈哈哈恭喜恰饭！让他恰！！！  
Lv31 救世主的死对头：祝你玩得愉快，波特。记得我们的约定。  
Lv33 除你武器：woc楼上死对头来看直播了！约定是什么？我的第六感仿佛在告诉我什么！  
……

哈利看着德拉科发的消息被刷上去，挤出一个尴尬的笑容，“是这样的，死对头推荐了我这款游戏，我之前并不知道这款游戏还没有正式上架。近期我会和死对头互换擅长的领域，我直播橙光，他去玩恐怖游戏。”哈利的手指一直不安分地敲着电脑，“……总之，还请各位多多支持？”  
弹幕开始了各种猜测，哈利觉得粉丝们好像误会了自己和德拉科的关系，但嘴笨如他，他只好认真地解释：“我们现实中认识，是同学……不是恰饭，嗯嗯所以以后别乱说啦，拜托大家。”

Lv37 蜂蜜糖果公爵：我今天才知道是同学！我就说为什么他俩互怼得那么自然！  
Lv49比比多味豆：他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了他慌张了！  
Lv8 小透明：现场采访一下飞贼大大平时都是如何和死对头相处的？  
Lv10 羽毛笔和羊皮纸：他俩现实中是和直播时截然不同的画风，非常幼稚。  
Lv35格兰芬多的雄狮：简称降智攻击。  
……

哈利连忙打断赫敏和罗恩的一唱一和，“好了各位我们还是回到游戏上吧，这个游戏很有意思的是可以自己选择形象，所以特地留下来和各位一起选择……看来发型、瞳色什么的都要自己选啊……黑头发和绿眼睛就行？那就听你们的……衣服穿搭，我喜欢宽松的衣服和牛仔裤。”  
哈利噌噌噌就构建出了自己的游戏形象，感觉就是把自己的黑袍子脱了后施加三千度的滤镜。点击开始键后，哈利终于进入了剧情。开头是一分半的动画播放，哈利还是第一次看见如此日系的画风，一时还无法适应五颜六色的头发和眼睛，哈利发誓要不是CV撑着，他这种性格的主播是绝对不会坚持玩下去的。  
但他还是微笑着说道：“我还是第一次见这样的游戏，感觉很有趣。”  
内心OS：马尔福你原来就是玩这种游戏圈粉的吗，你是变态吗？！  
显然天天逛游戏区的粉丝们对这样的游戏都见惯不惊了，他们都兴奋地讨论起来，想要看飞贼大大攻略美少女的期待之情已经溢出屏幕。哈利看完了一分钟的新手教程后，终于开始了主线剧情。屏幕一闪切换为一座依山傍水的学校的远景，文案在画面的底部显现出来。

这是有名的贵族学校：艾利斯顿学院。过去的数十年里，它一直是培养贵族女子的学院，只为打造未来进入社会的女精英和优雅的名媛。从这一年起，才开始招收贵族男性，您便是第一批入学的学生。  
在接下来的几年时光里，您会在这个与世隔绝的世外桃源里，与性格不同的名媛们创造永生难忘的回忆。看着性冷淡却很温柔的哥赛特小姐，优雅而健谈的交际花伊丽莎白小姐，还是活泼可爱却有些笨手笨脚的温莎小姐？抑或是开启隐藏的爱恋？  
这一切全都由您自己决定……

哈利眨眨眼，短短几段文案的信息量已经超过他这个直男的脑容量了。他看向互动区，发现居然已经被“哈哈哈哈哈哈”和“233333333”刷屏了。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：飞贼大大的眼神里全是：我是谁，我在哪儿？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈玩橙光真是辛苦了。  
Lv46魁地奇好难：死对头真会选游戏，我给满分，不怕他骄傲！  
Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：我吃年下年下年下，重要的事情说三遍。  
……

这都什么和什么啊。生活不易，波特叹气。他点着鼠标继续看文案，却看见德拉科又一次发言了。

Lv31 救世主的死对头：玩橙光的时候，人物对话和文案都要念出来，这是不成文的规定，波特。

你一定是在骗我，这么尬的文案？哈利立刻看其他粉丝的说法，却发现德拉科并没有故意整自己。橙光玩家真厉害，哈利·波特肃然起敬！  
不得不说这游戏的画风让哈利都在内心赞叹。一开始并没有人物出现，所有的景物都被画得非常精致。主人公应该是走在一条很长的林荫道上，两侧都是繁茂的树林，在夏季的末尾投下变幻的破碎光影。舒缓的钢琴声伴随着画面变幻，哈利逐渐放松起来。  
一扇高高的铁门出现在视野里。穿着白裙的少女从花叶丛中走出来，站在铁栏杆的后面对着屏幕和善地微笑。“想必您就是——”  
屏幕弹出提示框：您的姓与名？（后期无法修改）  
“求助大家，我起名废。”哈利叹了口气，看向互动区。

Lv41我爱死这小破站了：岚樱·紫蝶·丽馨·蕾琦洛·凤·颜鸢·希洛·玖兮·雨烟·叶洛莉兰·凝羽——  
Lv9 英年早秃：楼上让我笑得满地找头，我相信一定是字数限制了你的发挥。  
Lv25 我爱汤姆苏：主播大大都石化了哈哈哈哈，手足无措不要太可爱！  
……

看来还是靠自己吧。哈利大大地叹气一声，直接输入了自己的名字。互动区又是一阵的狂笑。  
“想必您就是波特阁下了。”少女将铁门上的一扇小门打开，将哈利迎进去。  
哈利干巴巴地重复文案的话，他没发现自己的语气跟僵尸特别像，毫无感情，硬邦邦的。他还特别奇怪为什么弹幕越刷越多，全是大笑。  
很快这位少女的完整立绘出现在众人眼前，弹幕纷纷刷游戏的画风实在是太美丽了，却听得主播大人一语惊人：“这眼睛简直比我大五倍。”  
粉丝今天才意识到钢铁直男的威力，全部笑瘫在弹幕里，也有不少粉丝立刻抓住机会进行解释和科普。哈利认真地看着信息，露出恍然大悟的表情，末了还认真感谢了这几位粉丝。  
少女似乎是NPC，她带着主角参观了所有地图上存在的地点，最后领着他去了他的卧室。在让主角进门前，NPC说道：“正式的课程要几天后才开始，明天下午有伊丽莎白小姐举办的茶会，地点在花廊，这是请柬，请您一定来参加。”  
界面上浮现出两个被玫瑰花环绕的选框。  
·谢谢，我一定会去参加的。  
·不好意思，我想先休息几天。  
弹幕刚在惊呼“这么快就要开始攻略角色了吗”，哈利就面色平静地点了下面的选项。  
弹幕变成了清一色的：  
？？？？？？？？？  
草（一种植物）  
日（一种天体）

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

哈利做完选择后，才发现弹幕突然爆炸了。他尴尬地看着那些消息，“……我选错了吗？”

Lv42 倒挂金钟：这不是显然的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不过幸好只是刚开始，不然可能就会错过一条感情线呢！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：看来飞贼大大真的什么都不懂呢，记住，做选择前一定要及时存档，不然以后读档可以读到怀疑人生！  
Lv8 小透明：第一次见画风如此清奇的橙光直播，我追定了！  
……

哈利认真读了粉丝们的消息（包括马尔福的嘲讽式指导），才发现橙光比自己想象得复杂：每一次选择都可能改变人物线，后续有些选择还必须刷到一定的好感度才能选择，最终结局也会因为各种选择而不同。据德拉科随意透露，每个人物至少都有一个Happy End、一个Bad End，甚至还有很多他自己都不知道的隐藏——“波特你可是第一个内测玩家，还不感谢我给你这次机会！”  
但是哈利之前并不知道橙光游戏中存档的重要性，知道自己做错了选择后一度在镜头前紧张兮兮的，粉丝都乐得不行。要知道以前哈利因为恐怖游戏出名是因为从来没有恐怖游戏吓到过他，全程面无表情通关，还附赠一堆冷笑话。  
笑够的粉丝们开始正经地安慰手足无措的哈利，主播大大得知后期好好选择就可以进入人物线，才松了口气，语调也变得欢快起来。“真是麻烦大家包容我这个橙光新手了，那我们继续剧情吧。”

宿舍的门被推开了，您走进您的房间。

房间内有两张床，一张完全没有动过的痕迹，床单和被褥被铺得整整齐齐，床头柜上放着一个盛水的细长玻璃瓶，里面插着一枝盛开的向日葵。除此之外还有双份的衣柜、书桌和独立的卫浴，游戏设计得可谓很细致了。镜头切换到另外一张显然有人睡过的床铺上，突然响起的人物声音吓了哈利一跳。

“等了这么多天，终于等到室友了。”  
游戏公司选择的CV的声线极为清朗，游戏公司对声音的后续处理很到位，去掉了可能存在的杂音并且提高了音质，尽力做到完全展现每一个CV的优质声音，加之哈利的耳机又是很高级的3D环绕型，这一句比清风还要温柔和煦的问候可以归入“开口跪”的级别。  
哈利咳嗽两声掩饰自己的慌乱，点击屏幕后主角的室友立绘出现在电脑上。  
马尔福游戏公司用一个个立绘证明他们旗下的画师个个都有很强的实力，无论男女，无论时代风格都能轻松驾驭。屏幕上的男生有着微卷的银色头发和蓝紫色的双眼，朝玩家露出如雨后初晴温柔的笑容。他穿着宽袖V领白衣，有骨感的手里拿着一本烫金精装书。对话框左上方显出他的姓名：克洛德·奈特雷伊。  
哈利差点落下泪来，终于遇到男性角色了！看看能不能搞好关系，助自己一臂之力，好歹攻略一个大小姐！  
主播大大没发现互动区的画风和走向都变得很奇怪了。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：这个男性角色，有立绘！姐妹们，注意了，这有立绘，还如此精致！  
Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：有立绘的角色都不简单！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：可惜了，要是是个耽美向的游戏，我一定去攻略室友啊！近水楼台先得月！  
Lv9 英年早秃：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我把你当室友，你却想泡我？？？  
Lv31 救世主的死对头：大家注意点，别把波特带偏了。  
Lv33 除你武器：是是是，死对头说了算。不过我推测，这个室友大概就是个神助攻的角色，毕竟主角还是去攻略女生的嘛。  
……

接下来的剧情就是克洛德简单跟哈利介绍了自己和家族，然后带着哈利熟悉了寝室内的设施。哈利在四处观察的时候发现了室友床头柜上的请柬，“克洛德你也收到了伊丽莎白小姐的下午茶邀请吗？”  
银发男生微笑着点头，将已经拆过火漆的信打开，抖出里面烫金的卡片，上边写着标准的花体字，“伊丽莎白小姐经常在花廊举办一些茶会，也很积极地参与舞会。这一周陆陆续续入学了新的贵族男性，大概她给每个人都发了请柬，这茶会的规模绝对不会小。”克洛德放下手里的信封，疑惑地看过来，“机会难得，真的不去参加吗？”  
这一次弹出选择框的时候，哈利终于选对了：  
我考虑了一下，还是和你一起去吧。

哈利最后只直播了一个小时，他把所有地点以及其功能全都熟记了，但才刚刚进入茶会剧情就先暂停了。哈利很歉意地跟粉丝们解释道：“第一次玩橙光，我得先做做功课。而且各位也知道，明后两天就是平安夜和圣诞节了，我们学校有很多活动，可能两天之内没法继续玩，在那之后的圣诞假期里我会一口气多更新几P的剧情的，还请多多担待。”  
关闭直播后，哈利才发现自己一身的汗——玩橙光真是折寿的最好选择。哈利疲惫地叹气，刚要退出登录就发现私信积累了很多消息。他一点开，全是德拉科发过来的。

我还是第一次见有人能把橙光游戏玩成这样的。  
波特你的脑袋里绝对缺少负责恋爱的那一根筋。

诸如此类。  
哈利气得直敲键盘，接着他想到了什么，于是乐呵呵地回敬：“屁话少说，马尔福你不是要直播玩恐怖游戏吗？我一定会去‘撑场子’的，我就等着看你出丑。”  
没想到对面的回复一点都不慌张，还满是游刃有余的轻松感：“半小时后开始，你如果要指定游戏，尽快告诉我。”  
这可是你说的，哈利差点笑出声。他连忙去游戏APP里找了恐怖系数最高的推给德拉科，对面也没看出哈利存心要整他，很快就回复“安装完毕”。  
半小时后，哈利叫上无所事事的罗恩一起进入了德拉科的直播间。  
这还是哈利第一次进德拉科的直播间。他不看德拉科的直播是因为德拉科永远是深夜直播，那会儿他早就休息了。至于连录频也从来不看，是因为这是哈利·波特先生的底线！  
哈利没想到德拉科的直播间粉丝也可以这么多，大概是自己的粉丝也来凑热闹和吃瓜了。屏幕上现在显示的还是德拉科的桌面，是一只在夜晚的湖边行走的鹿，因为全身发光，所以看不出细节，但在深色的背景上特别明显。湖的后方是黑色的森林和满天的星斗，倒是一张很有意境的壁纸。  
到了十一点半，德拉科的声音切了进来。他直播的时候不像哈利会露脸，只连接麦克风。哈利撇撇嘴，瞬间热情就少了一半，他本来还想让粉丝看看他们粉的是谁——只是一个英年早秃的幼稚主播。而且他来看直播的源动力还是迫切想要近距离观察德拉科被吓得生魂出窍的丑样子呢。  
“大家好。”德拉科的语气里满满都是笑意，他本来就不同于常人的发音方式在耳机里听来更是特别，哈利忍不住去掏了掏自己的耳蜗。“来看直播的人很多嘛，大概是我难得不在凌晨直播吧？当然我知道有些是从波特那里来看的，波特，在的话扣个1。”

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：2222222222222。

“很好，那我们开始吧。”评论区笑成一片，死对头心情平和地表示理解，点开了桌面上的图标，鼠标变成小蓝圈圈，加载的空档德拉科还不忘记废话：“这款游戏也是波特给我选……”  
还没说完，游戏加载完毕了。整个界面瞬间被灰白的墙面占据，一声尖利刺耳的鬼叫声穿透屏幕回荡在众人的耳畔，灰白的墙面上被溅上猩红的鲜血，然后缓缓顺着逐渐变黑的墙往下流。三十秒的小动画过去后，在一阵阴森的伴有木鱼声和铁闸门反复开合的BGM中，界面浮现出“开始新游戏”“继续游戏”“退出游戏”几个选项。  
整个直播间被以下几种弹幕刷得没有空隙。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
Wocccccccccccccccccc  
弹幕护体！！！  
您的红橙黄绿青蓝紫色高能君前来工作。

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：马尔福，还活着吗？

布雷斯走进休息室就看见德拉科从沙发上摔下来的一幕，看清德拉科在干什么后他就一脸了然，对着面色苍白的德拉科做了个口型：“活该。”  
德拉科清清嗓子，尽量让自己的声线保持平稳，“没事，刚刚去给自己倒了杯水，那我们现在开始吧。”

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：亲，这边的建议是不要在玩恐怖游戏的时候吃喝呢，不然会有更差的体验哦。

罗恩看着哈利打出这句话，在他边上大笑起来。  
德拉科恶狠狠地看着哈利的绝地反击，心里却在庆幸自己没有脑抽开启摄像头，不然自己的形象绝对不保了。不过……德拉科看了看早就倒好的黑咖啡，还是把它往自己够不着的地方推了推——还是不要浪费了……  
用仿佛得了帕金森症的手指点了“开始新游戏”后，界面也是一个人的视角，他从自己家的床上坐起来，然后就需要玩家自己操控着去找各种东西开启剧情了。一般这种游戏都使用模拟器制作，所以不少玩家刚开始玩时会因为视角的各种切换而晕头转向。比如才在主人公的家里走了两圈，德拉科已经开始按压太阳穴了。  
自家的房子没有任何问题，德拉科逐渐放松下来，主角的名字也通过自己的名片得知：杰克。虽然没有明示，但杰克的妻子似乎失踪多天了，警方却一直找不到人，所以杰克十分颓废也不去工作。（恐怖游戏似乎都从找老婆开始x）  
然后十分钟后，似乎是因为德拉科找到了所需要的所有材料，开始进入恐怖剧情了。主角打开电视解闷，不久后电视屏幕就开始卡顿，一会儿灰色一会儿彩色，还出现波纹状的乱码，最后全部变成了花白。  
杰克在游戏里一边乱按遥控器一边嘀咕“怎么回事”，德拉科在游戏外狂擦冷汗。  
突然杰克发出一声惊呼，德拉科也跟着发出一声鸡叫，反而把观众惊到。定睛一看，原来是电视机好像把杰克传送到另外一个地方，周围黑魆魆的，似乎到了一个阴森的老宅里，周围都是各种破败的家具和掉皮的墙壁。  
BGM倏地出现，里面带着中华风的恐怖乐感。杰克不断地朝四周呼喊：“安娜！你在这里吗？我是杰克，你要是听到一定要回复我！”  
德拉科拼命搓着自己手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，打开万恶的手电筒，操控着人物走三步退两步地往前走。途中收集了一些带血的日记碎片，德拉科看得出这些内容有联系，但因为没有收集全还没法完全读出所以然来。  
转过一个墙角，突然爆发的声音吓得德拉科差点摔掉鼠标。他没看错，在离杰克不到二十米外的走廊尽头，有一个女子的黑影穿墙而过。  
穿墙……而过……  
“安娜！你别走！别走！”杰克往前跑去，德拉科捂住脸，心想你真是胆大。  
德拉科操控着男主走到走廊的尽头，尽头就是三面墙壁，没有任何暗门。“这需要触发条件。”德拉科冷静地对着麦克风说道，同时抹去自己脸上的瀑布汗。  
接着德拉科又控制着杰克去了一楼找各种线索，周围一直是阴暗的，只有手电筒照到的地方才能看清。德拉科以前的直播都是像个话废一样唠嗑，偶尔还秀一秀自己好看的手什么的。现在他全程安静如鸡，粉丝们反而被这种反差给cue到了萌点！  
终于，在直播了大半个小时后，来了第一次高能。男主第一次见到了疑似鬼化的老婆，那鬼是突然从天花板上倒挂下来的，长发全部油腻腻地缠绕在一起，惨白的脸上全是青紫色或者黑色的不明斑状物，女子的嘴唇周围不知道是晕开的口红还是血液，张嘴大笑着发出鬼叫的时候里面的牙都是黑黄色的。  
德拉科在电脑外发出比尖叫鸡还要可怕一万倍的惨叫，哈利和罗恩狂笑的同时都想推荐他去参加“巫师好声音”这个唱歌节目了。界面上出现了“快跑”的提示，德拉科一边尖叫一边狂按E键进行逃跑，布雷斯都觉得第二天他就得换一个全新的键盘了。  
偏偏这个游戏的逃跑移动做得特别慢，感觉男主就是个瘸子。德拉科嗷嗷嗷叫着，杰克慌不择路地跑着，直到前方出现几个柜子。游戏提示“藏进去”，德拉科赶紧操纵男主躲了进去。  
柜子永远是恐怖游戏里最常见也反人类的东西——鬼永远瞎了看不见主角躲进柜子，主角永远能通过缝隙看见鬼从外面走过去，从而逃脱一劫。  
德拉科看见鬼从外面噔噔噔走过去，喘了口气就打开了柜门。哈利看了这个操作立刻又大笑出声，一般出来太快鬼是容易发现的。  
果不其然，本来以为躲过的德拉科刚露出笑容，突然鬼就从另外一个地方猛扑上来，血盆大口就在屏幕上来回晃啊晃。德拉科发出了杀猪般的鬼哭狼嚎，狂按鼠标也无济于事，界面上一片猩红，没过多久男主就迎接了他的第一次歇菜。  
哈利和罗恩在床上笑得像筛糠，吓得纳威问他们需不需要去让庞弗雷夫人看看。  
抹掉鼻涕和眼泪，哈利最后敲击了一句弹幕就关掉了界面去洗漱了。他相信明天将会是一个很好的平安夜。

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：真是糟糕透顶的出柜技术，马尔福。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

“出柜”二字差点直接把德拉科吓晕过去，毕竟自己现在还处于非常可怜的单恋阶段，要出柜也没法出。  
波特难道知道了一切吗？不然怎么会使用只有Gay才知道的学术性词汇？？  
德拉科抹着额头上的冷汗，喉结因为太过紧张而来回滑动。结果读了十几条粉丝的评论，德拉科才知道自己就是内心戏太过于丰富了，波特那钢铁直男说的“出柜”纯粹指的是“从柜子里走出去”。  
算了，好歹也是有追逐战的恐怖游戏里的学术性词汇。  
长知识了。德拉科面无表情地看着电脑屏幕。  
长你知识个大头鬼！德拉科狂拍桌子，桌子HP-666。自己就不该奢望波特这家伙自己开窍不是吗！？  
德拉科深吸一口气，让自己的声音保持平和以来展现强大的定力，“那么今天的直播就到此为止吧。游戏虽然不是我擅长的，但君子一言驷马难追，我一定会坚持玩下去，希望波特也遵守约定玩完橙光游戏，至少打出两个结局是吧？好了好了，晚安各位。”  
德拉科在满屏的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”中关闭了直播间。  
下一秒他就摔了自己的蓝牙鼠标，坐在不远处的布雷斯被鼠标砸地的声音吓到，然后他听到德拉科仰天咆哮：“冤有头债有主，波特你给我等着！！！”  
布雷斯将自己满是鄙视的脸转过去，叹着气缓缓摇头，又疯一个。

看完德拉科的直播后，哈利和罗恩都心满意足地去睡觉了。第二天醒来的时候，哈利还觉得德拉科魔性的尖叫在自己的大脑皮层上跳舞。他揉揉脸坐起身，觉得要是连着多看德拉科几次恐怖游戏直播，自己都可以笑出苹果肌。  
今晚会在大堂举办平安夜晚会，所以今天只上半天课。在吃早饭的时候，哈利和好友们都通过猫头鹰收到了父母给自己寄来的快递。哈利每次收到的东西不是很大就是很重，所以都是多只猫头鹰合力送来的。  
巫师界的快递也被各大物流公司瓜分着，不同的物流速度对应不同的价位。波特家不愁钱，每次都用最好最贵的消失柜快递公司，基本隔天到，也从来不会丢件。负责送信的猫头鹰或者其他鸟类的脾气都很好，看着都是很名贵的品种。哈利见过罗恩家尝试用的最便宜的物流公司，一封信愣是送了一个星期，猫头鹰要么一副风烛残年的样子，要么脾气暴躁要啄人耳朵。  
这次哈利的快递是三只和海德薇一样的雪枭送来的，盯着哈利签收后，其中一只蹦跶着出列朝哈利伸出爪子。要钱真是不含糊，哈利嘀咕着从口袋里掏出两个金加隆放进雪枭爪子上绑着的小口袋里。  
哈利拆开那包装得严严实实的纸箱子，里面是一个印花礼盒。礼盒的底部是叠得整整齐齐的黑色晚礼服，上面放着胸花、领带等小配件，还有护理礼服的道具等等，显然是父母寄来的晚会用品。  
放在这些物品上面的是一个盖了上等火漆的信封，火红的牛皮纸信封，金色的波特家徽火漆印。哈利用裁纸刀将火漆从纸上挑起，取出里面叠得整整齐齐的米白色信纸和一朵保存完好的干花。  
一般家信都是母亲写的，莉莉·波特的字写得很工整漂亮，字里行间都是满溢的温柔和关切，收信和回信都是哈利非常享受的事情。哈利展开信纸，看着母亲在信里说戈德里克山谷发生的种种日常，她说巫师村满是过节的气氛，各家都贴了窗花，放置了圣诞树，大概在孩子们都睡下后，做大人的都要去各家门口的圣诞树下悄悄放礼物。  
看完莉莉的信，哈利才去看另外一张随便折起来的纸，里边是詹姆和西里斯那比狗爬好看不了多少的潦草笔迹，概括来一句话：儿砸/教子，我们又在研究新的游戏了，你一定喜欢，到时候一定要直播玩帮我们宣传哦么么哒。  
哈利一脸嫌弃地把纸条丢回信封里，继续埋头解决自己的早餐。上午一节魔法史课，一节变形课。魔法史课上哈利和罗恩直接在幽灵教授的念叨中睡了过去，在麦格教授的变形课上学生们不得不抑制住自己兴奋的心情，毕竟麦格教授的目光真的很严厉，要扣分也从不手软。  
吃过午饭后学生们要么回到寝室里休息，要么去雪地里放飞自我。这两天学校对待学生可谓是绝对宽容，哈利和好友们去霍格莫德村打了一场痛快的雪仗，又去各种店买了大包的零食。回到霍格沃兹的时候晚会还有半个小时就开始了，他们匆忙换上晚礼服就下了楼，哈利还是尝试和自己的头发作战，不过依旧以失败告终。  
学生们陆陆续续涌进焕然一新的大堂，高高的穹顶变化成下雪的夜晚，银色的吊灯像冰花一样挂下，一棵巨大的圣诞树矗立在大堂的尽头。众人的左手边是一条十米长的桌子，上面摆满了美食佳肴。罗恩一看到那些吃的眼都直了，“那些饮料真的好漂亮！”他拍着哈利的肩膀。  
哈利还在对付没打好的领带，闻声看去，也有些惊讶，“那应该是鸡尾酒，这次的晚会大概学校得到了什么公司的赞助吧，本来是不会出现的。”  
六点整的钟声一敲响，邓布利多校长就宣布晚会的开始。舞池内开始播放华尔兹，不少老师们都放下了平时的架子，邓布利多教授还拉着麦格教授来领舞。  
哈利对跳舞一向没有什么特别大的兴趣，其实父母小时候就教过他交谊舞，但自己从来没有认真跳过。不过有不少女孩儿都来邀请他跳舞，哈利也不好拒绝。好不容易拜托了穿着花色的女孩儿们，哈利闪到美食桌边上和好友们聊天打发时间。  
罗恩放下刚吃完的甜品杯子，咂咂嘴就满脸好奇地去拿那些五颜六色的鸡尾酒，却被赫敏狠狠地拍了一下手背，“赫敏你干什么！”  
赫敏解释说：“这是鸡尾酒，在麻瓜中很受欢迎，但用来调配它们的酒度数都不低，如果你们还想竖着走回寝室，我建议就喝黄油啤酒解解馋吧。当然，如果你们想借着酒劲做什么勇敢的蠢事，请不要殃及我。”  
哈利没忍住笑声，罗恩特别怨念地看过来，“那算了，我也不想出丑。不过伙计，看你挺了解鸡尾酒的，它们是不是都有各自的名字？”  
哈利点点头，由于莉莉是麻瓜出生，所以哈利自小还是很懂麻瓜世界的。他一口气把鸡尾酒的名字全部都报了出来，周围的巫师们听着“粉红佳人”“蓝色夏威夷”“特基拉日出”这些名字都赞叹出声，突然对麻瓜的酒都产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“那是血腥玛丽。”哈利看着金妮拿起的红色鸡尾酒，“如果你们要是真的想喝，别喝多就是了。”  
罗恩瞬间欢呼一声，去拿了一杯天使之吻，结果看到了赫敏的眼神后只好先怂怂地去吃那颗樱桃。  
“波特你居然懂麻瓜的鸡尾酒，真是让我惊讶。”德拉科从哈利的背后出现，他手里摇晃着一杯渐变色的饮料，哈利没见过这种饮料，但看那配色就是鸡尾酒。“如果你对橙光游戏的了解能有对麻瓜鸡尾酒了解的十分之一，也不会在直播的时候闹出那样的笑话。”  
哈利立刻像小火山一样喷发了，“你好意思吗马尔福，你也不看看你上次的直播，鬼哭狼嚎，需要我送你去圣芒戈吗？”  
被戳到痛处德拉科的脸色也有点难看，周围的人都特别识趣地散开了，剩下他俩在一桌的鸡尾酒前面大眼瞪小眼。  
以赫敏·格兰杰的原话来说，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特独处的时候，就一定会发生各种神奇的比试，无论得到胜利的方法有多奇怪，赢的那方总觉得自己已经战胜了人间疾苦，能因此神采飞扬一周。  
只有梅林知道为什么他俩会在五分钟之内达成共识，开始比拼酒量。  
哈利随便拿起一杯鸡尾酒就仰头喝了，酒有点辣喉咙，哈利白皙的脸上立刻泛起一点红色。他啪一声放下酒杯，朝德拉科挑起下巴，“该你了。”  
德拉科晃了晃自己手里的饮料，“我就喝这个鸡尾酒。”他也喝下等量的一杯。  
哈利打量着德拉科的脸，露出笑容，“你还有两下嘛马尔福。”他又拿起来一杯鸡尾酒灌下去。德拉科的嘴唇在玻璃杯后勾起一丝弧度，波特完全不知道他犯规了，因为自己喝的根本算不上是鸡尾酒。  
凤梨霜汁，由白薄荷糖浆和凤梨汁调制而成，酒精度含量是零。只不过它从上到下是白色到墨绿色的渐变，表面飘着不少冰块和一片薄荷叶，确实容易被误认为是有度数的酒。  
连续灌了五杯下去，哈利的面颊都是通红的。鸡尾酒的杯子都很小巧，由此可见哈利的酒量并没有异于常人。但是他醉酒之后的表现是真的异于常人，德拉科·马尔福先生可是亲眼所见。  
“德拉科·马尔福！我跟你，明明没有什么仇！”哈利的声音忽高忽低，金丝雀唱歌都没他那么高低婉转，“你为什么天天怼我，啊？白天也怼，”哈利的头摆到右边，“晚上直播也怼！”头这次摆到左边，“给我个理由！”他对着德拉科的胸口软绵绵地打了一拳。  
“快说！不然老子可不放过你！嗝儿。”哈利公鸡般打鸣儿似的打了个嗝，瞬间漏了气，德拉科拼命憋着才没有笑出来。  
对哦，手机手机。德拉科掏出自己的智能手机，对着哈利打开了摄像头。  
哈利迷迷糊糊地对着镜头，大喊起来：“不许拍我！”  
德拉科放软语气，“不拍你不拍你。我现在告诉你，不是因为和你有仇，我也没有怼人的特殊癖好。”  
哈利迈着小碎步在原地动了两下，然后伸出自己的两只手开始扳指头。“不是有仇，不是特殊癖好……”他抬起眼皮看着德拉科，突然拔高了音调。  
“马尔福你耍谁呢啊？当我傻啊？不是这两个原因你还这么对我，难道是因为喜欢我吗？！”  
周围的欢声笑语都停下来了，德拉科瞪大眼睛，一时忘了回答。他没想到哈利这么直居然也能猜到根本原因，鸡尾酒真是个好东西。不过所有人的目光都齐刷刷落在他俩身上，真的没法继续这个私人的话题。  
德拉科空着的那只手不安分地去扯过紧的领带，他咽了咽口水，朝人群外看过来的潘西和布雷斯使眼色，叫他俩救场。  
结果潘西尖声叫起来：“波特干得好！我告诉你，这就是真——”  
布雷斯吓得立刻捂住潘西的嘴，掏出魔杖对着人群施加了几个恶作剧咒语。人群立刻乱作一团，罗恩和赫敏也立刻冲过来，架着摇摇欲坠的哈利。  
“伙计，你不让我喝酒，自己喝得烂醉，哎呦喂。”罗恩无奈地控诉着。  
哈利呵呵傻笑起来，口水都要留下来了。赫敏拍打着罗恩，“都什么时候了！快点送哈利回寝室休息！”  
三人组跌跌撞撞地离开了惨案现场，丢下了还傻愣着的德拉科。金发男生看了看远去的三人，又看着还在录制的视频，抿抿嘴，轻声开口。  
“就是因为喜欢你啊，波特。”

罗恩和赫敏带着哈利回到格兰芬多的休息室里，赫敏说自己去泡醒酒茶，匆匆回了女生寝室。罗恩哼哧哼哧地扛着哈利爬楼梯，刚要回寝室，哈利就毫无征兆地吐了。  
罗恩大叫起来，现在他和哈利的晚礼服上都是彩虹呕吐物了。罗恩无语地将两人的外套都扒下来丢在一边，把哈利的嘴巴擦干净，才把他丢回寝室的床上。  
“感谢我吧哈利，我还要给你洗衣服！”罗恩丢下这句话也离开寝室了。  
接下来发生的一切，可能只有梅林才能解释清楚原因。  
哈利被罗恩这么一丢，居然找回了意识的清明。他从床上坐起来，飘忽的目光落在被褥里的笔记本电脑上，突然就手脚麻利地开机登陆账号，要不是他脸颊通红，还以为根本没醉。  
哈利气势汹汹地开了一个直播间，开了麦克风和摄像头。直播间很快刷起了消息，粉丝们也发现了哈利的异常。

Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：感觉飞贼大大喝了不少酒……不过脸红红的我真的爱了！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：Woc，看看这脸，我有一个朋友说她可以！！！  
Lv9 英年早秃：我好了，真的！！！  
Lv33 除你武器：麻麻我恋爱了，我喜欢他的眼睛和嘴唇！  
……

哈利根本没想到去看粉丝的消息，他嘴巴里还在碎碎念：“臭马尔福，我就不信了，我一定给你玩出一个结局来。”这么说着，哈利突然露出蜜汁笑容，“嘿嘿嘿嘿，哈哈哈哈。”  
粉丝们都炸开了锅，主播大大这么可爱的一面还是第一次见，直播间的人数也在以指数型增长。  
接下来的局势就完全不可控了。哈利点开那款橙光游戏，点到上次的剧情，然后就开始量子波动式点鼠标，剧情完全不读，要做选择了就随便选一个，双眼迷蒙的哈利根本不知道剧情到底进行到哪里了，嘴上的傻笑倒是贯穿游戏的始终。  
结果二十分钟不到，一张结局CG图就浮现在电脑屏幕上，很温柔的BGM响起来，哈利也没细看，鸡叫般仰天大笑起来，“看到没，我也是能玩橙光的人！这么快就打出结局之一，舍我其谁！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
哈利突然不笑了，打了个嗝后就像关上开关了似的，头控制不住地倒下去，直接就往电脑上一磕。叮一声，网站提示道：  
您已经成功保存直播视频，是否立刻上传？  
洗晾完衣服的罗恩刚回来就看见哈利倒在电脑上的这一幕，吓得心脏差点停跳。“伙计你还活着吗？！”罗恩赶紧去拉哈利，结果因为哈利太重，他的头又砸了一下电脑键盘。  
您已成功上传。  
罗恩也没管哈利传了什么，他把电脑啪地关上，给哈利喝了赫敏泡的醒酒茶就把男生塞进被子里。

次日中午，哈利才从宿醉的昏沉中醒来。他趿拉着拖鞋，敲着还晕着的头去楼下的圣诞树下抱了山高的礼物，正准备回房间，吃完午饭的罗恩和他的双胞胎哥哥从胖夫人的画像门口爬了进来。  
弗雷德和乔治看见哈利就笑起来，哈利尴尬地看着他们，已经猜到自己醉酒后干了某些蠢事。“我昨天真的断片了，罗恩，如果我说了或者做了什么不好的事，一定要告诉我。”  
罗恩沉默地走过来帮哈利拆他的礼物，哈利愈发不安，就算是老爸送的光轮2020也失去了吸引力。  
终于罗恩开口了，他拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“放心，你没有对我们说或者做什么，但是你的主播号那边，可能问题有点大。”  
哈利愣住了，拜托韦斯莱们帮忙搬运礼物后就跑回自己的寝室，登录账号之后那可怕的连环提示音让哈利都石化了。虽然自己粉丝很多，但从来没有遇到这样点赞、投币、评论和私信都爆炸到这个程度的情况。  
哈利点到自己的主页，发现自己上传了一个二十分钟不到的视频。视频如果没有设定封面就会随便取一张视频的截图，哈利眯着眼睛看了看，图标有点小，只感觉是两个相拥的人。  
总要面对现实，哈利鼓起勇气点开了连名字都没有的视频。  
开头的弹幕直接把屏幕塞满了，而且清一色的一句话，看着还以为是祭祀的邪教。  
梦开始的地方。  
看了一分钟哈利自己脸就绿了，那个满脸通红还傻笑的人真是自己？哈利就不得不将视频静音，因为实在听不下去了。同时他也关闭了弹幕，因为弹幕炸得太过厉害。  
最后哈利直接快进到最后一分钟，结局CG图就浮现在电脑屏幕上，婉转的BGM响起来。  
终于知道视频的播放量为什么会这么高了，因为那张CG图上的两人是男主角和他室友，两人在蓝色妖姬的花丛中接吻。而配字是：  
隐藏结局：克洛德·奈特雷伊  
弹幕全部变成了基佬紫色。  
见基行事！  
紫气东来！  
“看到没，我也是能玩橙光的人！这么快就打出结局之一，舍我其谁！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”而自己的鸡叫还回荡在寝室里。  
罗恩走进门来，看着风化中的哈利，同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“伙计，要坚强。”  
这次轮到哈利安静如鸡了，他点到评论区，德拉科的评论虽然不是沙发，但是却依旧是热度最高。  
他写道：

你们不要@救世主的金色飞贼了，因为如果@救世主的金色飞贼的话，他就会看见这个视频。那么@救世主的金色飞贼就会很尴尬，说不定就不继续玩橙光了。所以你们不要@救世主的金色飞贼了，这样@救世主的金色飞贼就不会看见这个视频了。

噩梦开始的地方。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

哈利气势汹汹杀到德拉科的私信聊天，却发现对方在凌晨就发了消息过来。  
先是用优美的词语从头到尾评价了那个酒后产物（哈利耐着火气看完了），然后再用非常欠揍的语气给哈利提了几点提高橙光情商的建议。

1.观看德拉科·马尔福往期的橙光视频进行学习  
2.观看德拉科·马尔福往期的橙光视频进行学习  
3.观看德拉科·马尔福往期的橙光视频进行学习

哈利一句话没有回复，面无表情地直接关闭了聊天界面。  
然后他面无表情地注册了一个新的小号：未来的橙光大师。  
最后他面无表情地操控小号进入网站，杀进了德拉科的账号主页面。  
以前无论德拉科如何在评论区和私信轰炸哈利，他除了在自己的评论区怼回去，没有去对方的任何视频底下反击。哈利知道自己的好脾气在德拉科面前都是不存在的，自己的“不在意政策”其实是被赫敏强行要求的，时间久了也就变成了一直坚守的原则。  
没有了自己主号的束缚，披着小号的皮的哈利感觉自己仿佛逃脱了笼子的鸟儿，完全没有一点主播的包袱压在肩上了——就连看德拉科这个傻蛋的视频都没有负罪感了呢！  
道理哈利都懂，自己天生不是玩橙光游戏的料，为了不再出现第二个黑历史视频，他还是得硬着头皮看德拉科的视频学习如何理解剧情和攻略角色。哈利尽力在心里说服着自己不羁的灵魂，非常艰难地点开德拉科一个橙光系列的第一个视频。  
看了几分钟哈利脸就和僵尸一样僵硬得不行。他没看错吧？德拉科操纵女主角去攻略男人？嗯？  
这个游戏是日本的，女主角离婚的父亲和另外一个家庭的单身女主人结婚组成了新的家庭，可问题不是这个，而是女主人家有十三个儿子！十三个，年龄从三十出头到十三不等！哈利的眼珠子都要掉下来了，就算是乙女游戏也不带这么狠的吧？  
但是看着满屏幕花花绿绿的弹幕，哈利发现粉丝们都很兴奋能看到德拉科玩这种游戏，德拉科还没开口解释什么，姑娘们都已经在弹幕区疯狂刷各个男主的名字，要求德拉科去攻略他。  
德拉科先是很体贴地把官方宣传MV播放了一遍，等到了游戏主界面可以正式开始游戏后，他才慢条斯理地开口了。  
“欢迎各位来观看新的橙光游戏。各位的消息我都看过了，至于选择哪一个人物，我相信这个游戏开头是雨露均沾的，到后期自然会因为我的选择而切换到某个角色的感情线。我从官网下载的时候发现这个游戏的故事还是比较庞大的，所以各位都稍安勿躁哦。”  
哈利一边听一边翻白眼，心想这么温柔的声线，不了解本人性格的小姑娘都会多多少少的喜欢上这个从不露脸的主播吧，然而自己听来就知道德拉科·马尔福这个家伙只是在塑造自己暖男的形象而已。  
不过自己的声音环绕式耳机也有错，哈利忍不住将声音调小一点，这种3D效果好像把德拉科的声音进行了过滤和美化，有那么一瞬间，哈利居然都忘了德拉科平时对自己说话的声音是那么阴阳怪气。  
咳嗽两声，哈利把自己游离的神智拉回来，强迫自己观看德拉科玩这个游戏。  
德拉科以前说过玩橙光要念出文案，哈利一直将信将疑，看到德拉科玩游戏的时候一直在念，他不得不承认德拉科完全没有欺骗自己，而且他自己身体力行，文案念得有声有色。  
旁白念得字正腔圆，女主的台词念得柔软，各位男主的台词则通过他们的寥寥几句台词推断处他们的性格特点后再进行配音，马尔福不去当CV真的好可惜，这种精分效果不是谁都能做到的，哈利满意地看着飘过去的弹幕，发现很多人也是这么认为的。  
哈利越看越觉得有意思，看完一P的内容后他才回过神来，有些愧疚地想到自己的直播。果然没有对比就没有伤害，自己不会声情并茂地念文案，也不会好好做选择，粉丝并不介意，但如果一直是这个风格自然不是长久之计。  
哈利用飞来咒召唤来一个小笔记本，开始认真地记录各种Tips。  
这个系列有十几集，每一集都四五十分钟，而且到后期剧情越来越抓人，各种悬念的真相浮出水面，女主角也坚定地和其中一位男主站在一起对抗命运。看起来就忘记了时间，哈利伸了个懒腰，才发现天都黑了。  
他摸摸乱叫的肚子，立刻去大堂吃晚饭。罗恩看见哈利坐到自己的身边，立刻抬起头，含糊地嚼着吐司囫囵地说道：“我看你看视频看得满面春风，就没叫你。不过你看什么呢，笑得这么猥琐？”  
“……猥琐？”  
罗恩四处看看，确定没有人在附近，贴近哈利的耳边说道：“伙计，你是不是欲求不满所以开始看片了？你要是不够我还可以给你资源……”  
话音未落哈利就狠狠把嘴里的南瓜汁给喷了出来。  
“罗恩！你想多了，真的不是！”哈利哭笑不得地擦着嘴巴，“我只是看看搞笑视频解解压。圣诞假期才刚开始，要好好享受不是吗？”  
罗恩立刻就相信了，继续吃他的晚饭。哈利悄悄松了口气，开始对付盘子里的煎培根。果然“看马尔福的视频”这件事无论如何都说不出口啊。  
斯莱特林的长桌这边，德拉科一直托腮看着哈利瘦削的背影。布雷斯顺着好友的目光回头看了看，撇着嘴转过头，“你要把波特看出花儿来吗，德拉科。”  
潘西慢条斯理地喝下最后一口果汁，“让他看吧，他也就盯波特这件事最在行了。”  
德拉科根本没有理会好友的调侃，他的内心有点乱。波特没有回复自己哪怕一条私信，难道自己怼过头了？德拉科·马尔福第一次对自己产生了怀疑。  
就这样，由于注定成为镇站之宝的橙光黑历史视频以及爆炸的评论区和私信，哈利三天没有登录自己的主账号，披着自己的小号在德拉科的主页看各种橙光视频——足不出户，从早看到晚。那本笔记本被寥寥草草写掉一半，哈利也逐渐对自己有了信心。  
终于在第四天的下午，哈利登录自己的主账号，把所有消息红点清理掉后，他开了一个直播间。  
粉丝立刻鱼儿般涌入直播间，互动区哗啦啦全是消息。

Lv36格兰芬多的雄狮：伙计！欢迎回来！你看我都升了一级了！  
Lv10羽毛笔和羊皮纸：你好意思？  
Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊飞贼大大回来了！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：飞贼大大你终于舍得回来了，我们还以为你一气之下淡圈了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……  
Lv8 小透明：大大不要弃坑橙光呀，我真的好喜欢你玩橙光的！  
Lv33 除你武器：不多说了，大大回来就一切都好。  
Lv45 苦艾酒：飞贼大大是生病了吗？还是三次元太忙了？  
……

哈利看着这么多消息，心中一暖。他本以为还是会有很多人调侃自己，不过是自己想太多了。他朝镜头微笑，说道：“我很好，我只是线下学习了一下怎么玩橙光，为了给大家带来更好的体验。”  
弹幕感动成一片，“黑湖与银色牡鹿”也出现了，一口气给哈利刷了好多礼物。哈利点开自己没动过的橙光游戏，语气轻快地说：“之前那件事就翻篇了吧，视频我也不删了，谁没点黑历史呢。那么我们继续橙光之旅吧。”  
不对劲。德拉科在屏幕的另一边看着哈利笑意盈盈地直播，皱起眉头。这几天他观察过了，哈利的头像一直是灰色的，他是完全没有登录的。他连着几天一直窝在寝室里，除了饭点都见不到他……  
难道学习橙光只是幌子，他去干什么不可告人的事了？比如开启一段荡气回肠的网恋？  
德拉科赶紧把这个危险的想法扼杀在摇篮里——这是在跟自己过不去！！！  
另一边，哈利读取了存档，剧情回到了主角参加伊丽莎白小姐的茶会之前。  
伊丽莎白小姐的立绘出现时，弹幕都刷起“好好看的小姐姐”“就决定是你了，攻略她！”之类的言论。伊丽莎白小姐有着金色的卷发和湖泊般清澈的碧眼，她穿着白色的小裙子，单独坐在一张小圆木桌前，动作优雅地喝着高档的花茶。周围的桌子都是三四个人坐在一起，而且是男女混坐。  
台词出现了，是伊丽莎白小姐的贴身女仆说的。哈利看了看台词，清了清嗓子，然后用一种谦卑的语气读出来：“这是小姐的意思，说这样大家可以更快熟悉彼此。两位少爷请找空桌子坐下吧，我这就给您们上茶。”  
弹幕刷起来，都夸哈利念得比之前自然很多。  
“这位阁下，小姐请你过去与她一起喝下午茶。”  
“机会难得，听说这位小姐很少邀请别人和自己一桌呢。”克洛德也在鼓励男主坐过去。  
所以哈利就选择了同意的选项，坐到了第一位女性角色的身边。  
看了互动区的各种点赞，哈利愈发开心，甚至对着摄像头摇摆起来。然而到伊丽莎白小姐说话的那一刻起，似乎又一朝回到解放前了。  
一般可攻略的角色都有着鲜明的性格特色，角色的台词最能体现出来，也不可避免有些尴尬。  
伊丽莎白小姐的台词还没出来，哈利先收获了一张CG图。他定睛一看，感觉鸡皮疙瘩就起来了。背景是爬满红玫瑰的花廊，伊丽莎白小姐伸出一根手指挑起男主的下巴。  
哈利的喉结动了一下，然后他磕磕巴巴地开口：“我，我对你很感兴趣。”  
由于太紧张，哈利的声音有点走调。

Lv29 主播大大是瑰宝：磕巴的主播大大不要太可爱！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：我对你很感兴↗趣↘，大家跟我念！  
Lv9 英年早秃：这是什么精分现场哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
……

“我不太懂小姐您的意思。”主角故作镇定。  
伊丽莎白小姐邪魅一笑，“就是字面意思。好了不逗你了，相信以后我们将会相处得很愉快。”  
接下来是一串特别尴尬的对话，等到茶会剧情结束后哈利直接倒在了桌上。要不是有笔记本在手，哈利保证自己玩几次又要回到基友感情线了。  
后面的两段剧情是安排主角分别和格赛特小姐还有温莎小姐见面并且熟悉彼此。  
相遇还是延续橙光的浪漫风格，主角见到格赛特小姐是因为他逛校园的时候找到了一个隐蔽的琴房，格赛特小姐正在里面练琴。CG图很唯美，奶油色的阳光下，黑发少女在白色三角钢琴前忘我地弹奏着，光影打在她的素色蝴蝶结和连衣裙上，花瓶里的紫色蝴蝶兰衬托着黑白键和她的手指。  
然而一开始对话，哈利才发现这位小姐很冷淡，男主甚至被她直接下了逐客令。  
男主和温莎小姐在舞厅邂逅，有着及肩红发和蜜糖色大眼睛的女孩儿和男主一样是刚入学的学生，不过并没有参加伊丽莎白小姐的茶会。她一上来就拉着男主教困扰她很久的交谊舞，CG图里两位在舞池里笨拙地练习，但脸上都带着笑。裙摆飘飘，窗外飞过了白鸟。  
关闭直播前，哈利按照笔记本上记录的，还要说一遍对人物的理解。“所以三位女性，温莎小姐和主角同岁，性格很活泼开朗；伊丽莎白小姐比主角大一岁，看来是很会隐藏很深的交际花；格赛特小姐比主角大两岁，现在看来很冷淡，但之后应该会有傲娇的转变。我分析完了，直播就到这里……唉？我喜欢哪种类型吗？”哈利看着互动区，愣住了。  
德拉科也定在电脑前，紧张兮兮地等着哈利的下文。  
只听哈利有些犹豫地说道：“硬要选的话，可能还是温莎小姐吧，她比较直爽率真，和她相处不太会尴尬，也不会因为她的某些话而生气。”  
德拉科拍了一下桌子，桌子HP-1。布雷斯看过来，“又怎么了？”  
“波特喜欢直爽率真的女孩，相处要自然而和谐。”德拉科认认真真地说道，“划起来，这是重点，要考。”  
“那你没戏了啊，德拉科。”布雷斯一句话直接把德拉科的心扎了个对穿，“他喜欢直爽、率真，你迂回、别扭；他喜欢相处自然和谐，你俩相处剑拔弩张；最后他喜欢女孩儿，你连性别要求都没达到。”  
K．O．  
德拉科石雕似的在电脑前怀疑人生。德拉科·马尔福永不言弃，他很快就开始剖析波特留下的那句择偶标准，接着思考如何将这些标准落到实处。大约二十分钟后他抬起头，打了个响指，点开了波特的私聊框。

Lv65 黑湖与银色牡鹿：我喜欢你，请和我网恋吧。

看看这溢出屏幕的直爽、率真！德拉科得意洋洋，波特你要是回复YES，我相信这段网恋一定能让你觉得自然和谐！  
再说哈利这边，直播一结束他就登录了自己的小号去日德拉科的主页。德拉科起初是日常区的博主，后来才转型的。他早期的日常视频什么都有，也很短小，哈利刷拉拉就看了十几个。  
直播去麻瓜的高档衣服店买衣服，直播吃草莓蛋糕，直播穿着围裙做饭，生活气息扑面而来，让哈利想起自己从不发动态的主页。德拉科从来只开麦克风，偶尔露出自己的手，从不露脸。哈利直勾勾地看着那只白得过分的手，手背和指节富有骨感，手指修长。  
听着德拉科独特的声音，哈利有些怔怔然，想在直播时看见德拉科的脸的想法在大脑里挥之不去。他退出界面后重新回到自己的主号，想也没想就给德拉科发了一条没头没脑的消息：

Lv31 救世主的金色飞贼：马尔福，下次直播露露脸吧。

之后哈利才看见小黑发来的消息，他被这句气势汹汹的告白给搞懵了，从来只打赏不说话的人突然这样，难道是金主爸爸要包养主播了？？？哈利脑内出现很多以前父母灌输的网络圈浑水深的故事，对着这句消息陷入了沉思。  
德拉科退出自己的打赏小号后回到直播的主号，特别关心的提示音响起。他点开对话框看见哈利发来的话，又让桌子HP-1。  
波特，你就想让我直播恐怖游戏的样子被粉丝看见然后让我脸面扫地喽？  
瞬间哈利在德拉科脑内的形象就变成了头上长角、眼睛血红，手里还拿着叉子的小恶魔。  
德拉科·马尔福先生用力地敲击键盘，毫无自觉地亲手把波特对自己的任何一点好感都给直接击碎。

Lv31 救世主的死对头：波特，你在想Peach。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

算了，果然不行。哈利撇撇嘴，对这个回答并不意外，他也不可能继续对着德拉科死缠烂打，毕竟自己的动机实在太过不纯粹。  
果然瞬间的心动都是假的，哈利用力地跟自己说道。冷静下来后他就继续迫害德拉科了。

救世主的金色飞贼：不露脸可以，把你的恐怖游戏实况给我录完，我今晚就要看见更新。

居然都不争取一下我的肖像权？德拉科立刻满心不是滋味，完全忘记半分钟前自己打下“Peach”这个单词之时自己有多豪迈畅快。他正在思索能不能给波特和自己找个台阶下，对方却直接用一句886打发了自己，完全不带一丝留恋。  
“……”  
哈利结束和德拉科的聊天后又回到和小黑的聊天框继续对着那句告白化身沉思者雕塑，连罗恩回来了都没注意。红发男生走到他身后凑近屏幕一看，立刻大叫起来，“伙计你又收到告白了！？”  
其实在哈利的各种视频弹幕区里的告白数不胜数，但私信直球告白的情况还是第一次，而且居然还是经常打赏的忠实粉丝……哈利的手指无意识地点着鼠标，不停地去把那句告白选中又取消，“但是小黑从来只打赏，和我互动一点都不多，网恋也是近几年兴起的，我听说麻瓜界的网恋很多都是见光死，我不太敢尝试……”  
罗恩立刻表示理解，“我懂，伙计。可别你全心投入了后最后见面发现对方很丑甚至是个大老爷们儿，这种欺骗感情的事最好还是不要缠上你。”  
“那我怎么回绝……”  
“这还不简单。”罗恩简直佩服好友的情商，“说你已经有喜欢的人就行了呀。”  
哈利一拍大腿觉得是这个道理，立刻原话发了过去。  
网线的另一边，德拉科也一直在小号等着哈利的回复。布雷斯再一次去看德拉科的时候就惊恐地发现自己的好友已经难过到脱色了，苍白得仿佛一座石膏像呆立在电脑前，加上两条宽面条泪就可以变作世界名画了。  
“波特……说他有喜欢的人了。”德拉科死气沉沉地说道。  
布雷斯一脸“我就知道”的表情，“恭喜你告白即失恋。”  
德拉科在电脑前足足思索了十分钟才开口：“我决定了，我要创造和波特在一起的机会。有喜欢的人说明还没在一起，要是在一起就得说已经有女朋友了。所以我还有机会。”  
“？”这句话已经超出布雷斯的认知范围了。  
说完“截胡宣言”后，德拉科就切换了自己的大号。他点开和哈利的聊天框，写道： 

救世主的死对头：我想过了，恐怖游戏直播我要波特你跟我一起直播，这样我可以考虑开摄像头。  
救世主的金色飞贼：你也在想Peach。  
救世主的死对头：你平安夜那天醉酒的视频我全部拍下来了，一和我一起直播恐怖游戏实况，二我直接发出去，你选一个吧。

哈利气得差点把鼠标给摔地上，然而想起自己之前的黑历史，他敢打包票自己在舞会上的状态一定更可怕。哈利的脸色变了好几个颜色，最后他才艰难地向德拉科妥协，谁让对方手握自己的把柄呢？  
看见哈利的回复德拉科立刻喜笑颜开，甚至哼起了小曲儿，惹得布雷斯频频回头看他。虽然波特还是先要求自己先去看他的历史视频进行恐怖游戏技巧的学习，但显然自己赚了，所以完全不计较这个了。  
德拉科开开心心地去点哈利最早的恐怖视频。他当时只热衷于抢哈利的沙发和热评，但恐怖视频向来不看，德拉科觉得怕恐怖游戏和电影不是什么羞耻的事，逞强的结果只会是圣芒戈精神科一日游。  
但现在不一样了，自己有激动的心情加持，一定没问题的。德拉科点击关闭弹幕，他一定要好好地欣赏波特的脸。  
波特在他早期的视频里表现得很腼腆生疏，不太敢直视摄像头，说话也软软的带着气音，好像是在怕吵到观众的耳朵。因为他说话总是小心翼翼带着喘气，就总是会有喷麦的现象。游戏还没正式开始就已经满耳朵令人感到不妙的吐息声，德拉科都没发现自己的拳头都握起来了。  
他点了一下弹幕开关，发现所有粉丝都在说“闭眼听主播说话就可以得到不一样的感觉”才知道自己不是唯一的变态。他又心满意足地关掉了弹幕，同时去泡了一碗方便面，准备一边享用麻瓜的智慧成果一边看哈利的视频。  
“咳，那我们开始玩这款恐怖游戏。”视频继续播放着，还是五年级的哈利点开了人生第一部恐怖游戏。  
德拉科用叉子挑起一大口热气腾腾的方便面往嘴里送，一张鬼脸伴随着阴森的笑声跃上屏幕，德拉科大叫了一声卧槽然后就被汤汁给呛到了。他赶紧把泡面碗放回桌面上，对着可怕的屏幕一阵狂咳。  
耳机里传来哈利波澜不惊的声线，“这款游戏的封面还挺有意思的，居然是动态的。”德拉科看向右下角哈利的脸，发现黑发男孩虽然一直把他的碧眼瞪得大大的，却一直面无表情。  
……终于知道波特怎么在恐怖游戏主播中出名的了。不是因为表情丰富或者技术高超，而是因为没有恐怖游戏能吓到他。  
德拉科怂怂地点开了弹幕，五颜六色的弹幕立刻把屏幕遮挡了一小半，看着一串串的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”他的肩膀才放松下来，果然还是对自己太有信心了，吃饭的时候绝对不能无弹幕看恐怖游戏实况。  
德拉科重新端起自己的方便面。他对弹幕里的高能君们产生了深深的感激之情，有了他们的存在，自己才能够在鬼出现的三秒前放下手里的泡面，免得自己再一次被呛住。  
同时的，德拉科也见识到哈利到底是有多胆大，玩游戏全程表情几乎就没有变化过，所有人知道他其实是非常认真地对待游戏的，但他那张认真到面无表情的脸搭配上一屏幕的仿佛在自我高潮的弹幕，尴尬的气息全都溢出了屏幕。  
早期哈利玩游戏的时候很容易因为过分投入而完全忘记互动区的存在，他会忘记回答粉丝的问题，会忘记感谢粉丝的打赏，笨拙得不行，但他的真挚总是能打动粉丝，不是为了热度和金钱，所有粉丝都觉得是自己挖到了宝藏。  
德拉科的视线会无数次落到屏幕右下角那张认真的脸上，视频播放了多久，他就笑了多久——真是不可思议，一个马尔福能因为看见一个波特就保持微笑。

小黑没有给任何答复，哈利心里的不安和愧疚一直无法消失，最后他只好点开手机给自己的亲友团发了消息。

HP：今天经常给我打赏的粉丝跟我告白想跟我网恋。  
香水百合：你的回复是？  
尖头叉子：我们儿砸真优秀，告白收到手软！  
大脚板：詹姆你的重点错了吧，你儿子可是收到了网恋邀请啊，就不怕被拐跑？  
尖头叉子：我相信儿砸自己能注意分寸！  
月亮脸：所以哈利你答应了还是拒绝了？  
HP：我说自己已经有喜欢的人了，拒绝掉了。  
大脚板：？？？是谁？？？  
月亮脸：？？？是谁？？？  
尖头叉子：？？？是谁？？？  
HP：……当然是借口。但我感觉伤害到那个姑娘了，想找点方法补救。  
香水百合：如果儿子你真的心里过不去，可以邮寄给对方一点小礼物表示歉意。  
……

最后亲友团的消息刷到了99+，哈利才找到发消息的勇气。

救世主的金色飞贼：很抱歉之前回绝得这么直接，或许我们可以从朋友做起，比如偶尔聊聊天，写写信或者送送礼物？

德拉科登录小号的时候就看见这句话，手指激动得要将键盘敲碎，之后在床上来回翻滚傻笑。

黑湖与银色牡鹿：好，那希望你之后能收下我送的礼物。

哈利最后将和德拉科一起直播的地点定在了有求必应屋，要有电子设备、安静环境，还不被熟人看见，整个霍格沃兹大概也就有求必应屋这个选择了。有求必应屋的存在哈利在二年级的时候就从父亲那里知道了，但自己一直没有去那里的必要，有求必应屋反而成了自己心底的一个秘密。  
而德拉科·马尔福居然会称为分享这个秘密的第一人，哈利·波特内心泛起异样的波澜。但他将这种复杂的心绪压下了，只用论坛私信告诉德拉科明晚来八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面见面。  
结果哈利因为突如其来的魁地奇训练迟到了半个多小时，他匆匆赶到约定地点的时候，德拉科正在恼火地来回踱步。远远看见哈利他就不耐烦地喊出声来：“波特你是要让我冻死在这里吗？”  
十二月底的霍格沃兹已经被白雪淹没，哈利走近德拉科发现他围巾上方的鼻尖都是红的。迟到是自己错在先，哈利选择不跟德拉科起正面冲突。德拉科搓着手在原地跳脚，“要是你一分钟之内还不现身我都回去了，这里又没有什么房间，我还以为你耍我……”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利头有点疼，本来在冷空气中进行魁地奇训练就很累了，为了赴约自己匆匆脱了队服就赶过来，浑身是汗特别难受，“我现在也不舒服，你要是再吵我就回去了，视频你随便发我也无所谓了。”  
德拉科被噎得无话可说，他瞪着开始对着光秃秃的墙面开始来回踱步的哈利，不知道对方葫芦里卖什么药。  
我想要一个设施齐全的直播间，我想要一个设施齐全的直播间，我想要一个设施齐全的直播间……  
哈利一直默念着，当第三次走过这面墙的时候，一扇光滑的门突然从墙上浮现。德拉科震惊地看着这扇门，哈利立刻拉开门，把金发男生拽了进去。  
这个房间并不大，但装潢很精致，哈利指着房间正中的那个木桌和上面的电子设备，“你先组装一下麦克风和摄像头之类的，我需要冲个澡。”  
“这里哪有什么浴室……”德拉科没说完就看见房间的空墙上出现一扇门，哈利拉开门走进去，很快里边就传来哗啦啦的水声。  
德拉科在原地呆滞了半分钟才逐渐接受这个房间的神奇之处，他坐下把现成的电脑开机，又登陆了自己的账号，脸上麦克风和摄像头。房间里越来越暖和，德拉科干脆把加绒的外套脱掉，只留下白色的衬衫和墨绿色的条纹领带。哈利很快也从浴室里走了出来，他的灰色衬衫皱巴巴地塞在裤子里，领带也不知所踪。  
德拉科把目光从哈利湿漉漉的头发和凌乱的衣服上移开，“波特你快点，这都九点多了。”  
哈利哼唧着把多余的衣服往边上一丢，拉了一张椅子坐到德拉科身边。金发男生的胳膊下意识地缩了一下，然后他才点开了直播间和恐怖游戏。直播间的人蹭蹭地往上涨，但当摄像头一开的时候，互动区直接出现了爆炸现象。

Lv10羽毛笔和羊皮纸：H你记得回来跟我解释一下前因后果。  
Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：我没看错吧？？？飞贼大大和死对头在露脸联合直播？？？  
Lv46魁地奇好难：我的妈呀死对头原来这么帅？？？看看两人的神仙颜值！我站邪教了！！！  
Lv36格兰芬多的雄狮：来人哪！！！马尔福绑架我好兄弟啦！！！  
Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：从今天起我就是这个CP的颜粉！！！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：奈何我没文化，一句卧槽走天下。  
Lv9 英年早秃：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我就知道这两人的关系不简单！颜值爆表的死对头组合私下一定关系不简单！  
……

哈利看着互动区有些疑惑，毕竟很多词汇都不在他的大脑内。德拉科自己心里自然明白，但他不动声色，仅仅是将有些凌乱的刘海理了理（此举动又收获了一堆的尖叫）。他凑近摄像头，灰蓝色的眼睛里面露出笑意，“波特今天难得愿意和我一起直播，所以特地开了摄像头。来，打个招呼？”  
哈利淡淡地朝摄像头挥了挥手，坐在马尔福身边，憋屈的自己只能做到平易近人的程度。“就如马尔福所说，我们今天一起直播，但玩游戏的还是他，我就负责救场吧。”  
粉丝还在嗷嗷直叫，哈利催着德拉科继续上次的剧情玩下去。德拉科看了哈利的往期视频抗吓能力提升了不止一个档次，好歹在摄像头前可以绷住自己的脸了，让哈利有些无聊，也更加期待高能的到来。  
二十分钟后，果然女鬼又一次出现了，而且又是追逐战。德拉科立刻回归了本性，无法控制地发出了高分贝的尖叫。第一次看见德拉科吓得不成人形的模样，哈利立刻和观众一样全部笑瘫，惨叫和狂笑交织着，在不大的房间里回荡。  
这里的追逐战有一定的技巧，要是在某个地方慢了一拍就会功亏一篑。在反复叫到嗓子开始抗议后，德拉科不停地用眼刀向哈利求助。哈利装傻了好几次，终于在观众发的一屏幕的“你太坏了”中坐直身子前来救场。  
又一次追逐战开始后，哈利把德拉科从电脑前挤开，拿过鼠标后他的表情立刻变得很认真专注，鬼叫和障碍物全都没法对他造成影响，在紧张的BGM中，哈利只用了一次就通过了这次追逐战。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：请大家不要忽略那个缩在椅子里，面露震惊和佩服的死对头哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Lv46魁地奇好难：表情和动作也太可爱了！  
Lv25 我爱汤姆苏：这俩真的放一起就有化学反应产生！  
Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：所以我们可以讨论一下攻守了！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：这不显然飞贼大大更攻吗？  
Lv9 英年早秃：这就要我好好分析了。死对头的长相就已经是非常攻气的了，害怕恐怖游戏只是一个方面，攻受果然还是要看平日的性格吧。而且我觉得死对头笑起来那么好看，真的谁都抵抗不了啊。  
Lv42 倒挂金钟：姐妹，哪里能买到你的分析著作？  
Lv8 小透明：会说就出书吧，各位磕学家！  
……

哈利把主角操纵到安全地带后，这些重要的弹幕都已经被刷掉了。哈利就完全不知情地坐回到一边，继续看着德拉科的菜鸡操作，偶尔和德拉科互相斗嘴。好不容易熬过一个多小时的直播时间，终于要下线了，哈利也露出了解脱的笑容。  
“那各位改天见吧，早点睡。”哈利朝摄像头道晚安后就关闭了设备，他不知道的是，自己一个解脱的疲惫笑容已经被CP粉拿去当教科书分析了。

次日，当哈利和好友正在长桌享用早餐时，一个大盒子被送到他的手里。哈利还以为父母又不打招呼就寄快递过来，结果打开发现里面是一大束香水玫瑰。哈利将它取出，浓郁的花香立刻引得周围的人都看过来。  
罗恩嘴里的鸡肉漏掉一半，他油腻腻的手指点着哈利怀里的花，“花束里面有封信。”  
哈利立刻伸出手去花朵里摸，成功掏出一个不大的牛皮信封。小心翼翼挑起那个印得很完美的火漆章，哈利掏出一张带着香味的烫金贺卡。  
贺卡上用带着金粉的深绿色墨水写了优美的花体。

To飞贼：  
愿你喜欢这次的花。  
From黑湖与银色牡鹿

哈利不禁感动，他抬起头朝罗恩微笑，“是粉丝寄来的礼物。”  
说完他的脸就僵住了。  
等等，自己那天完全忘记和小黑交换地址了啊？  
也就是说……  
哈利回头看满大厅吃饭的学生们，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
小黑是自己的校友？？？

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

收到那束香水玫瑰后，哈利很快就意识到多个问题。第一，明明没有交换地址却能准确送到正主手上，小黑一定是自己的校友；第二，正因为同校，所以没必要交换地址，甚至可能在某个下午就能擦身而过；第三，转来转去全部蒙在鼓里的只有自己。  
不过本以为自己还能遇见什么银发的俄罗斯姑娘，结果远在天边近在眼前，自己可能早就被这个霍格沃兹的姑娘密切关注很久了……想到这里哈利不禁叹了口气，幸好没答应要网恋，同学抬头不见低头见，这不像网恋也不像奔现的交往模式的尴尬模式简直超过前两者的总和。  
当晚哈利登录网站，在对话框前犹犹豫豫，最后还是发了消息过去。

救世主的金色飞贼：小黑，原来你是我的校友？  
黑湖与银色牡鹿：本就没想藏着掖着，只是没想到第一次送花你就发现了。  
救世主的金色飞贼：……要不你跟我坦白一下身份，只有我收礼物太不好意思了。  
黑湖与银色牡鹿：不用了，我想不公开我的身份是最好的选择。飞贼你在网络上有很高的亲和力，但是现实中我相信你的态度还是因人而异的。

哈利的手指悬空在电脑键盘的上方，因为这是事实，最有说服力的例子就是自己对待马尔福的态度差异。但是谁让他那么欠揍啊！再说了小黑无论如何也不可能是马尔福不是吗？为何一定要隐瞒自己的真实身份呢？  
最后哈利还是没有强求对方告诉自己的身份，只是希望对方不要隔三岔五送礼物，小黑也答应得好好的。  
斯莱特林的休息室里，布雷斯已经摸着下巴看着德拉科的聊天记录很久了。  
“这说话语气，我是波特也认不出来你。”这点他必须承认。  
德拉科立刻高高扬起自己的下巴，一副打了胜仗的样子。  
“所以你接下来怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”德拉科显然没意识到问题所在，“继续送花和波特搞好关系呗。”  
布雷斯立刻满脸同情，“那你肯定没法和波特在现实中修成正果的。你仔细想想吧，就算波特真的被你的小号给征服了，他喜欢的是网络上的小黑，而不是现实中的马尔福。到时候要是真的迫不得已要奔现，最惨的绝对是你。波特不仅会幻灭，而且可能因为你塑造人设和欺骗他而讨厌你——”他看着脸色煞白的德拉科，“一辈子。”  
K．O．2.0！  
“说到底还是你的问题。”坐在一边的潘西一锤定音，她顺带指了指脑子的位置，“这里的问题。”

次日早晨，哈利又一次在饭桌上收到了新的花束。这次是香水百合，白色和粉色的百合簇拥着，开得高雅。哈利看着花束里面的贺卡，忍不住地叹气。罗恩端起南瓜汁顺了顺堵塞的食道，不解地看向哈利，“伙计你叹气什么，我还巴不得别人天天给我送花呢。”  
“小黑也是学生，一直给我送礼物她自己的生活费怎么办？”哈利忧心忡忡。  
罗恩想也没想，“或许跟你一样家里有矿呢？”  
“家里有矿的可能都在斯莱特林那边吧，我才不要。”哈利虚弱地回答。  
罗恩看向斯莱特林的长桌，开口就说：“要说花钱最大手大脚的，马尔福——”  
“想都别想，他是小黑这件事他自己都接受不了吧。”哈利光速打断罗恩正在读条的第六感。  
——事实上不仅接受得很好，还沉浸扮演角色。不过这都是后话。

再一次被德拉科要求去一起直播后，哈利立刻就把小黑的事情抛到了脑后。果然万事中，最难应付的就是德拉科·马尔福。幸好频率不是很高，也就一周来一次。第二次直播，德拉科好心提出帮哈利继续打折磨他的橙光游戏。  
他们准时来到有求必应屋的门口，独属于一月份的萧瑟冷风刮在走廊上。哈利搓着手召唤出直播间，两个人剁着脚走进去，瞬间被里面的暖气供应征服。哈利卸下自己的围巾和外套，娴熟地组装电子设备。德拉科把衣服挂到一边的架子上，自己拉了一张椅子就坐下了。  
哈利打开摄像头的那一刻，德拉科立刻笑意盈盈地把头探进摄像头的拍摄范围内，“大家晚上好，今天给大家带来波特的橙光游戏直播。”  
你怎么这么熟练啊。哈利嫌弃地白了德拉科一眼，粉丝们当然不会放过任何一个可以yy的瞬间，在互动区化作“磕学家”。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：双厨的天堂啊啊啊啊啊啊  
Lv46魁地奇好难：那不是嫌弃的眼神，那眼神带着娇嗔！！！  
Lv10羽毛笔和羊皮纸：H你怎么又去和M直播了？？？  
Lv36格兰芬多的雄狮：伙计你到底在哪里直播的？？？  
……

哈利逼迫自己不去看互动区，德拉科倒是一直津津有味地看着粉丝嗷嗷直叫，很显然乐在其中。  
哈利继续玩上次的橙光剧情，德拉科在身边，自己却在干巴巴地读文案，羞耻度直接爆表。“第一次看见你的时候，我发现你的眼睛里有星、星，我还是还第一次、见到这么纯粹而温柔的眼神，我想我们一定是命、命中……”  
哈利恶狠狠地斜眼瞄德拉科憋笑的脸，而这一切都变成了粉丝的精神食粮。她们抱团在互动区拼命大叫，都觉得这段台词简直是恰到好处。  
“这样不行，波特。”橙光大佬终于前来救场，“应该这样念。”  
他清清喉咙，再次张口的时候，语调变得温柔，但又带着一丝害羞的促狭，“第一次看见你的时候，我发现你的眼睛里有星星，我还是还第一次见到这么纯粹而温柔的眼神，我想我们一定是……”  
他万恶地停顿了一下。  
“……命中注定。”德拉科说完剩下的重点。  
简直是灵魂配音。哈利吐了，评论区哭了。

Lv28 主播大大是瑰宝：您不要解释了，我都懂了！！！  
Lv41我爱死这小破站了：眼神暴露一切，我不信两人只有友情。  
Lv9 英年早秃：官方发糖了——！  
纵使哈利再迟钝，也知道互动区的走向越来越偏了。解释自然省不了，但也没有任何效果。在粉丝面前不应该化身暴躁老哥，哈利只好憋着气。不过德拉科也算是见好就收的好心人，接下来他就安分了很多，顶多就是在哈利做选择题的时候告诉他选哪一个更可能触发隐藏剧情。  
一直坐在边上看难免无聊，德拉科悄悄拿出手机，在摄像头的死角悄悄拍了哈利几张照片。哈利的乱发被耳机压在耳朵的周围，下颚的线条干净利索，好不容易进入状态的他聚精会神地盯着屏幕。  
偷拍结束，德拉科又登录小号给哈利刷了一波礼物。  
“啊，谢谢小黑刷的礼物。”哈利难得笑了一下，“一直都很想问小黑的ID是怎么来的，毕竟ID里的元素来自学校。”  
德拉科没想到哈利会问这个，不禁愣在原地。  
黑湖与银色牡鹿，这个账号创建在四年级的冬季。  
很多人注册网站的时候，ID只是随手取的，甚至有“把脸在键盘上滚一圈创建账号”的说法。但是德拉科不一样，小黑是他的第一个号，当时他注册的时候对着创建账号界面发了三小时的呆还是没有思路，他觉得取一个优美的账号名是身为一个斯莱特林的必要行为。  
四年级及之前，黑魔法防御术课的老师一直是哈利父亲的好友莱姆斯·卢平。因为是和平年代，这门课的纲要变得很简单，卢平的黑魔法防御术课非常有趣，而且每次将课本上的课教完以后，他还会给学生们介绍一些更高级的魔咒，至于学生能不能学会就靠他们了。  
冬天的某一节课，是一个学生提出来能不能让教授演示一下守护神咒。卢平听后微微一笑，干脆就教起了守护神咒。魔法师需要集中精力，想着心中最快乐的事，口中念出“呼神护卫”就能召唤出亮银色的守护神，学生们看见卢平漂亮的白狼守护神后纷纷兴奋地开始练习，不少人连咒语都念不利索，有些天分的学生魔杖尖会飘出亮白的银丝，比如德拉科·马尔福。  
而哈利·波特依旧是最优秀的那个，一只银白色的牡鹿在下课铃响起的瞬间从他的魔杖尖跃出，在不大的教室里来回跑动。  
“太精彩了，哈利！格兰芬多加二十分！”卢平赞叹道。  
德拉科有些不甘地收回惊讶的目光，虽然不甘，但他还是要承认波特的实力。波特在格兰芬多好友的簇拥下开心地笑着，德拉科不禁好奇到底什么才会是波特这个幸福的男孩认为的最快乐的事。  
银白色的牡鹿窜过德拉科的身侧，消失在奶油色的阳光里。  
冬季的英格兰天黑得很早，还没到六点霍格沃兹就迎来的又一个漆黑的冬夜。正巧是个周末，去霍格莫德玩的学生都陆陆续续披着夜色回到了学校，但德拉科反而去了黑湖边，他的好胜心在身体里驱使他继续练习守护神咒。  
想想自己无忧无虑的童年，“呼神护卫！”  
不行，那想想自己好看的成绩，“呼神护卫！”  
反复把心中那几件快乐的事排序尝试，依旧无果，最多只能召唤出一只不成形的动物。德拉科相信自己的魔力基础很强大，应该不是魔力不足的问题。那还能是什么，德拉科撇撇嘴，心里想着自己一周前把嘴笨的波特怼得气炸的场景，随便一挥魔杖。  
“呼神护卫——”  
一只雪狐从魔杖尖一跃而出，德拉科被这一幕吓得魔杖都差点甩出去。银白色的守护神在夜里仿佛会发光，雪狐在黑湖的表面上轻盈地奔跑，四肢后留下飘渺如云雾的银丝。  
但是守护神好像没有教授说得那么听话……德拉科试图让雪狐跑回来，但失败了。  
黑湖的另一侧响起了说笑声，德拉科想也没想躲到灌木丛后，因为他听出来了，那是波特和他好友的笑声。  
“伙计你要好好教我守护神咒！”  
“罗恩，我想你听到卢平教授说过的原理，这不是哈利愿意教你就能会的。”赫敏立刻指出。  
罗恩难得找到优等生的劣势，“所以你到下课前也没召唤出守护神不是吗，哈利在黑魔法防御术课上无人能及！”  
哈利无奈地听着好友斗嘴，却发现了朝自己跑过来的雪狐，“嘿，那是谁的守护神？”  
德拉科在草丛后慌乱地对着空气乱戳魔杖，雪狐反而绕着哈利欢快地跑了起来，他在几十米开外看着都觉得羞耻，你可是守护神！不是波特家养的狗！德拉科·马尔福先生感觉自己受到了侮辱。  
哈利被雪狐缠着，这只没有主人认领的守护神好像对自己格外亲近，看着也怪好玩的。哈利一边逗弄没有实体的雪狐，一边教自己的好友守护神咒。后来哈利也召唤出了自己的牡鹿，鹿优雅地在黑湖的边缘走着，狐狸也就不缠着哈利，去跟着鹿在湖边散步了。  
他们呆了半小时也就因为入夜天气越来越冷而准备回宿舍，赫敏和罗恩都能召唤出很浓郁的银色气团了，他们都很满意今天的成果。  
罗恩好奇地看着那只雪狐，“这狐狸可真喜欢你啊，哈利。”  
“准确的来说可能还是喜欢我的守护神。”  
赫敏探究地看着它，“这么清晰的姿态，魔力水平应该和哈利不相上下了。而且半个小时了都没消失，我觉得魔咒的主人就在附近。”  
“或许是高年级的学生吧。”哈利没有多想，捡起地上的背包就往城堡走去了。  
三人组都走远了，德拉科才慢吞吞从草丛里爬起来。他伸手去拍自己身上的草丝，才发现自己的手脚都因为一直泡在冬天的空气里而变得僵硬。他坐直身体，有些郁闷地看着湖面上的两只动物。  
由于波特走远了，牡鹿开始慢慢消散。德拉科瞪着自己的雪狐，抖抖魔杖终于让它消失了。  
哈利他们离开后，黑湖边回归彻底的寂静。冬天吞吐着冰冷的气息，万籁寂静中德拉科觉得自己的耳朵捕捉到了细微的风声。或许要下雪了，他胡思乱想着，重新去看牡鹿。  
牡鹿高扬着它树枝似的角，纤细的四肢有条不紊地踏着优雅的步伐。德拉科盯着它看了一会儿，发现它其实在往自己的方向走。  
德拉科的心砰砰跳起来，他死死盯着牡鹿。  
黑湖的远处是深沉的夜色和幢幢森林的影，漫天的星辰被如镜的黑湖映射而出，而飘渺的牡鹿静悄悄地走过平滑的水面，仿佛踏着银河走来的神明。  
它最后如被撞破的云雾消散在德拉科的身前，金发男生伸出手，指尖触到如水的清凉。

——说起来，伙计，我很好奇你每次召唤牡鹿的时候，想的是什么快乐的事？  
——哦，这个啊。  
黑发男生立刻笑得牙齿都露出来。  
——我想的是我曾经穿隐形衣后把德拉科打了一顿的事。

几天后，鹅毛大雪席卷了霍格沃兹，气温骤降。银白色的海洋中，下了课的学生们纷纷到空地上打雪仗。树林边缘的溪流几乎被冻住了，水流慵懒地在冰面之下涌动，德拉科站在河流的一边，被帽子盖住一半的耳朵捕捉到了细微的声响。  
他本就站在树边，他往后退了几步就和萧瑟的树林融为一体。河的对岸，哈利和他的同学从树林里冲出，雪球爆炸，银粉纷纷扬扬。他们的守护神都跟在他们的身侧，德拉科目光锁定了那只鹿。  
然后牡鹿就慢慢地跑动起来，越过窄窄的河面，很快就贴近了德拉科身边。金发男生惊奇地瞪大眼睛，赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴。牡鹿的鹿角到达他的胸口，银白色的生物朝他歪歪头，然后又拱了拱他，才似乎很满意地往回跑。  
全程打雪仗的哈利等人完全没发现牡鹿的小动作，很快他们就跑远了。德拉科从树后走出，举起魔杖的时候他的指尖有些颤抖。

“呼神护卫，这种咒语只有在你集中思想的时候才起作用，因此召唤守护神时必须竭尽全力回忆某一件快乐的事情。它不仅可以召唤出自己的守护神来驱赶摄魂怪，还可以用来联络。”这是教授上课的原话，“守护神的形态一般是银白色半透明的动物，形状因人而异，而且和巫师的性格和体格有关。”  
“守护神并不是一直不变的，在遭受大的打击和感情巨变时，就会改变。”

也不知何时开始，自己的目光就离不开波特了，宁可用奇怪的方式也要引起他的注意。  
“……呼神护卫。”  
一只鹿从德拉科的魔杖尖跃出，银白色的生物绕着德拉科跑了两圈，然后欢快地跃进雪的王国，也带着男生的心穿过灰色的云，见到了隐藏在其后的冬日暖阳。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

圣诞假期一过，学业突然变得忙碌起来。满打满算，网络入侵巫师界已经二十年，而时间会改变一切。当年各种与网络相关的公司如雨后春笋一般冒出来，初期的公司能在当今立稳脚跟，全靠部分开明的巫师们自学成才，胜任各种工作。而到了哈利这一代，各地的魔法学校都已经陆续引入了学习麻瓜网络科学的课程，一般就是从六年级的下半学期开始教授，七年级的学生在校时间会明显减少，不少都去公司实习了。  
于是心照不宣的，由于繁忙的课业和未来的规划，哈利和德拉科终止了他们一共就两次的双人直播。不仅如此，作为一个主播，哈利的更新也变得越来越少。以前一周最多三更，到周更都没法保证，最后干脆玩失踪。上课后才发现学习异常艰难，就算聪明的巫师已经将电脑代码和电学原理简化到很多用魔杖和咒语就可以解决的程度，学生们还是日渐消瘦，开始头秃。  
哈利已经算受影响比较小的人了，父亲因为就是游戏开发公司的，他从小就被拉着看各种类型的书籍和视频，也跟着詹姆一天到晚去拆各家各户的电器，在这些课里面算是能比较轻松适应的。  
哈利能用自己的时间管理轻松应对所有的课程后，已经是二月份。那天哈利完整一份两英尺的论文后抬起头望向窗外，才发现草坪上有了新的绿意。春日已经不远了， 哈利正要感叹时光飞逝，脑海内浮现出了德拉科的脸。  
好像一个月没更新了……虽然已经在动态里和粉丝们请了假，但自己已经有点蠢蠢欲动了。哈利捏了捏自己发僵的手指，从床底下抽出自己的电脑登录网站。他考虑了一下，觉得开新坑直播新游戏并不是很恰当的选择，于是像一个生活区的主播一样，两手空空地开了直播间。  
就算失踪一个月，粉丝还是立刻得到消息来到了直播间。各种语气词全部表达着激动，哈利在满屏的弹幕中将自己的脸调整到全屏。  
“大家好久不见。”哈利在心里想着措辞，“这次我们就是聊聊天，因为我现在没太多时间去直播玩游戏，还请各位理解。有些粉丝好像想一问一答这种形式的互动视频想很久了，所以今天就来兑现很久之前的承诺吧。”

Lv41我爱死这小破站了：姐妹们抓住机会，这可是挖料的好机会！  
Lv9 英年早秃：我先来，飞贼大大最近忙着学业我们都知道，那死对头呢？他最近也和飞贼大大一样，没有更新呢！

第一个问题就把哈利给问得愣住了，他皱着眉头开始仔细回想。由于加入全新的课程，所有的学院都不会一起上课了。学校的课表不再继续创造斯莱特林和格兰芬多相遇的机会，所以真的要遇见也只能是走廊上偶遇。但最近忙得过头，哈利还真的没有多注意身边是否少了一个身影。  
“他是我的同学，所以也一定在忙课业吧，大家也要多理解。”哈利最后如此回答。  
有关德拉科的提问并没有持续多久，因为哈利也没法回答。提问逐渐来到了哈利的喜好，只要不是涉及家庭地址这类的隐私，哈利都会尽可能地回答。如此过了二十分钟，有粉丝问了一个让哈利懵逼的问题。  
——请问飞贼大大如何看待越来越多的死对头X你的同人文呢？飞贼大大有去搜索和看过嘛？  
纵使哈利再不了解同人圈，他还是能懂有人写了文章，主角是德拉科和自己，题材和数量都很多。哈利用自己的大脑消化了一下这条信息，然后冷静地说道：“我是没看过，而且说真的就算是我知道我也不会自寻死路地点进去看呀。”  
弹幕突然就统一了起来，哈利看了几条消息，“找一段给我念？你们啊……”哈利有时候觉得自己就是太宠粉了，“算了，仅限今天。我说三二一你们发图在消息区，我读鼠标点到的那张。”  
“三，二，一。”  
消息区被白纸黑字的图给刷屏了，哈利在雪花中点开了一张大图，不看全文就深吸一口气念了起来。

死对头将飞贼逼到了墙边，飞贼无路可退，只能一脸羞恼地瞪着死对头。后者的嘴角一直噙着笑意，朝飞贼微微弯腰，于是两人的鼻尖几乎撞在了一起。这样一来就算是飞贼也开始惊慌了，他用力去推对方的胸膛但死对头纹丝不动。  
“你要是再这样我就打死你！”飞贼大喊。  
死对头一脸得意，“你有本事试试看？”  
飞贼见言语无效，只得不顾一切后果地去反抗，却被一把扣住了手腕——

哈利在读这段的时候，屏幕上的每一帧都是他不同的表情包。到最后一句话的时候，哈利已经变成了石雕，白皙的面颊上是一双美丽的死鱼眼。  
“——两个人吻在了一起。”哈利机械地发出了声音。  
哈利·波特，卒于直播间。  
单纯的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”霸占了整个屏幕，但粉丝笑了一会儿就又担心这真的对哈利造成影响，于是有的粉丝也在询问哈利是不是大冒险有点过火，如果他不喜欢以后绝对不会再犯。  
哈利反而认真看待起这个问题，“那倒不会吧。”他沉吟一会儿道，“我说实话我还是第一次见同人文，风格和我的想象出入很大。如果我无法接受我就不会主动去搜索，我知道各位都是希望能给他人带来快乐。据我所知现在给大家创作的网站越来越多了，想必还是有很多人支持创作。这次只是大冒险，有什么好放在心上的？各位喜欢创作都是好事——”  
“不过尽量别写有关我的奇怪文就行。”哈利还是干笑着补充了一句，“以及那家伙力气还没我大，我把他打趴下是分分钟的事情。”

由于这么一次作死的直播，哈利才意识到自己很久没有关注德拉科了。抱着书本去上课的路上，哈利会有意关注身边来来往往的斯莱特林们，但一次都没有发现德拉科的身影。直到发现吃饭时段德拉科也从来没有现身过，哈利才意识到这件事并没有很简单。  
又一个崭新的清晨，猫头鹰们涌进大厅，丢下一份份日报。罗恩抬起手接住一份，将它翻得哗啦啦响。突然他的手腕顿住，然后立刻把报纸往哈利这边递，纸张的角落差点戳到哈利的眼角，“伙计你看，这里有报导马尔福他们家游戏公司！”  
哈利立刻忘记咀嚼，他示意罗恩继续念，自己去拿了杯南瓜汁。  
“危机？好像说的是他们公司遇到了麻烦……”罗恩来回看着这一则新闻，“这笔者叙事能力不行，我看了半天还是不知道马尔福公司遇到了什么危机……不过我看应该问题不小，不然马尔福那家伙也不会天天不来上课了。”说着罗恩往斯莱特林的长桌那边看了看。  
哈利机械地嚼着嘴里的面包，感觉它的味道并不好。他草草结束了早餐准备回一趟宿舍拿书，在走出大堂的时候哈利因潘西和布雷斯的讨论声而顿了顿脚步。  
“听说德拉科父亲身体不适？”女生尖着嗓子问道。  
男生显然在压低声音，“只是身体不适倒还好，好像是公司里有人搞砸了好几个在进行中的项目，问题很棘手……”  
两人渐行渐远，哈利则慢慢在他们身后站住了脚步。  
父亲的公司也曾经出过事，哈利没有目睹，但是父亲总喜欢将这件事挂在嘴边说。当时公司建立没多久还不稳定，刚出的游戏也没有固定的赞助和市场，然而新的游戏项目中，有手下负责的环节出了不小的问题，詹姆连续半个月没有回家。那时候哈利还没出生，但后来从母亲的口中也得知了当时的糟糕情况。

期中考试的复习期阶段，哈利才又一次和德拉科打了照面。图书馆人满为患，哈利抱着借来的书到处找空座位。好不容易从书架的缝隙里瞥见一个空座位，哈利立刻拔脚跑过去，却发现空位旁边坐着的正是德拉科。  
金发男生看着有些萎靡，瘦削的肩膀弯曲出疲惫的形状。由于哈利的脚步声，他转头看了过来，暗淡的灰蓝色眼眸里闪过一丝讶异，但随即他转过头继续看手中的书。  
哈利走到他边上放下书包和文具，拉开椅子扑通坐了下去。  
“波特你就不能声音小一点吗？”德拉科啧了一声。  
哈利转头看德拉科，阳光打在对方发红的眼角。哈利心中有些堵，他犹豫了一瞬，便还是决定直接开门见山：“我从报纸上看见你家的公司……”  
哈利立刻被打断了，“这与你无关吧，波特。”  
关心被如此不给面子地驳回，哈利瞬间忘记了自己身处图书馆，“不想要关心就直说，毕竟我的好脾气有限！”  
平斯夫人不悦地从书架间走出来警告两个男生，德拉科只能压住愠怒，全程撑着一张冷淡的脸。等平斯夫人离开后，哈利拧开墨水瓶，掏出羽毛笔，准备将自己的重心放回到论文上。  
然而突如其来的德拉科轻飘飘的一句话让哈利的羽毛笔在崭新的羊皮纸上划出一道刻痕。  
“就如你所见，我父亲游戏公司因为内鬼摊上了很多的问题，加上我父亲最近身体欠佳，我必须回去帮忙处理很多公司的事物。”  
金发男生的肩膀妥协般耷拉下去，德拉科将额头抵在前方一摞书本上就不动了。哈利一时找不到安慰的语句——本来让一个波特安慰一个马尔福就是一个世纪难题，不是吗？  
哈利在原地思忖良久，等他觉得自己的措辞终于可以说出口时，扭过头的他却发现对方早就靠着书睡着了。  
“……”哈利翻了个白眼。  
算了，哈利心里的小天使理解地说道。黑发男生叹着气转过头看摊开的书本，不过醉翁之意不在酒，三行还没读完，目光倒是往安睡的男生脸上瞟了好几次。  
一扇半开的窗前，金发男生安分地抵着一摞书本，因疲惫而睡得天昏地暗，甚至连睫毛都不曾抖动。这段时日都没有打理的碎发散落在他饱满的额头和挺拔的鼻梁上，奶油色的阳光融化在他樱色的唇角。  
黑发男生呆了半晌，然后后知后觉地收回失措的目光。他胡乱地抓抓头发，手指间都透露着男孩独有的烦躁。  
窗外掠过鸟儿的影子和哗啦啦的振翅声，一只手轻轻捡起滑落的袍子，将其搭回到主人一起一伏的肩膀上。  
轻颤的睫毛仿佛轻盈的蝴蝶翅膀。

霍格沃兹放暑假很早，回家时天气还没有热到不能接受的程度。父母照例等在火车站台上，哈利下车三秒，詹姆拿走他手上的行李箱，而莉莉揽住比自己高一个头的儿子的肩膀。  
詹姆一见到儿子就打开话匣子，吧啦吧啦说个没完。而这次不一样，哈利主动问起马尔福公司，詹姆很惊讶地看向哈利，“你很关注这个？哦，西里斯的外甥好像是就是那个小马尔福吧？西里斯从他姐姐那里得到了一点消息，老马尔福身体不好，儿子回来帮了很大忙才稳住出问题的公司。当时出问题是因为纯粹有人想毁掉这个公司，我听圈内人说现在是关键时期，要是再出幺蛾子纵使是个年轻人也要累趴下。”詹姆一口气说了很多，“这孩子挺厉害的，不过背后也累得不轻吧，我看西里斯都开始心疼了，说是要抽空去看看。”  
哈利默默点头，然后放任父亲继续废话。  
回家后，哈利打开自己的电脑就开始发呆。不知过了多久，敲门声唤起哈利的神智，他恍惚地从书桌前回过头，莉莉将一盘兔子形苹果放在他的手边。  
“担心你的那个同学？”母亲微微一笑。  
在母亲面前从来不需要撒谎，所以哈利很诚实地点点头。  
“那就打个电话问候一下如何？没什么尴尬的，嗯？”莉莉轻轻推了推哈利的肩膀，就贴心地关上门离开了。  
哈利给自己进行了一波心理暗示和建设，才拨通了德拉科的电话。  
对面很快就接了起来，不知为何德拉科的声线有些失真，微微沙哑，满是疲惫。哈利握紧了手机，索性不说话。  
德拉科那边反而先笑了，“波特你是睡着了吗？给我打电话又不说话？你也知道我的时间很宝贵吧，每天开会、看文件，还要找内鬼。”  
“看来你精神状态挺好的，还有力气怼我。”哈利硬邦邦地说道。  
“嗯？看来你真的是关心我的身体状态？”  
哈利切了一声，“有意见？那我挂了。”  
“视频吧，波特。”  
“……什么？”  
电话那头传来一声叹气，“我是说，我们视频吧，你还能亲自检查我的情况，不是吗？”  
哈利总觉得哪里没道理，但是他还是同意了。他用聊天软件的PC端给德拉科发出了视频邀请，几秒后，电脑上出现了德拉科的脸。  
金发男生穿着黑色的西装，坐在扶手椅里面。看他身后的墙面和绿植，应该是在办公室里。德拉科看见哈利就说：“这么一看波特你的脸好大。”  
哈利表示拜拜就拜拜，“那我结束视频通话了。”  
但他还是没有这么做，“不感恩戴德，就给我爬。”  
德拉科实在没憋住，在摄像头前面笑出声。哈利不满地敲着桌子，“笑什么笑！你看看你的黑眼圈比眼睛都要大，你现在去直播大概粉丝都逃干净了。”  
德拉科笑得有点呼吸困难，修长的手指插到领带结里面，扯松了墨绿色的银条纹领带。哈利有点不自然地移开目光，因为他看见了对方刀削的锁骨。  
“波特，你就承认你担心我吧。果然我在你心里还是挺重要的，不是吗？”  
哈利·波特被这句话激得直拍桌子，磕磕巴巴说不利索话。  
“我，我告诉你马尔福，你别，别给我蹬鼻子上脸！”哈利舌头打结，“只是我的粉丝说那啥，对对对她们说如果你不跟我直播就不看了，所以……”  
又一阵笑声传过来，哈利看着笑出花的德拉科，实在是有点崩溃，“你他妈又笑什么啊？啊啊啊啊啊——！”

五年级前的暑假。  
马尔福庄园将灼热的夏日挡在了窗外，德拉科无聊地刷着网站，直到他手抖点进了一个被推到首页的直播间。  
德拉尔刚要点右上角离开，结果被突然出现的波特的大脸吓得被手里的冰柠檬水呛住。  
有看热闹的人点进来也没有离开，而黑发男生看见增长的人数明显有点不知所措。他急急地调整摄像头，一边磕磕巴巴说：“我第一次熟悉直播间，不好意思大家，我这就退出……退不出去……”  
男生折腾了好久才关掉了直播间，电脑变成黑屏，映出了德拉科呆滞的脸。  
波特的房间是暖咖色的，德拉科想。  
深棕色的窗帘，米黄色带纹路的墙纸，好像还看见红色被子的一角。但最吸引人的还是波特脑袋边上那盆绿植，翠绿色的叶片和波特的眼睛呼应着，窗外的微风和阳光仿佛有形状——  
德拉科第一次感受到了夏日，这个季节满是碧绿的梦境。  
那是波特最乌龙的第一次直播，但除自己以外，所有人都不得而知。  
德拉科的脑海中有一片雪原，有一只牡鹿肆意地奔跑着，它的蹄下带着阳光，融化冰雪，踩出绿茵茵的草地。转眼间，白雪化尽，放眼望去，漫山遍野皆是繁花。  
那一刻，无知和懵懂无一保留地，全部化作心动。

德拉科捂住疲惫的双眼，嘴角愉快地勾起，“没什么，我就是很开心。”  
“谢谢你，哈利。”

-TBC-


	9. 完结章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9-10合并为一章，因为10单独发不出来（跪下）

9.

暑假期间，哈利全程被老爸当工具人使用，他们公司新推出的一款大型剧情向冒险游戏成为了哈利恢复正常更新后的素材。哈利光是打通这款游戏的主线就从六月中旬打到八月底，已经快要赶上《勇者之路》了。哈利发现老爸他们越来越喜欢制作这种大型游戏了，不知道老妈是不是被魔法世界耽误的作家，文案写得越来越长，越来越吸引人。  
哈利对被当工具人这件事是心甘情愿的，毕竟自家的游戏怎么说自己都有宣传的义务——虽然有些关卡真的是反人类设定。  
八月末的夏日气息依旧很浓郁，被夜色笼罩的戈德里克山谷巫师村很安静，屏住呼吸还能听见空灵的虫鸣。波特家的后方是充满自然气息的小花园，哈利的卧室窗户正对着这片绿意。哈利将书桌边上的窗户打开一条缝隙，眼角瞥见了几只萤火虫。  
直播间已经打开了，有些粉丝已经开始在互动区唠嗑。哈利戴上耳机，调整自己的椅子，“大家久等了，我们现在来玩《被诅咒的孩子》的最后一小节。”  
话音未落，詹姆端着一盘子切好的水果走进房间来，“儿砸快来吃水果拼盘！哦？你在直播呀，打扰打扰。”  
詹姆将水果放在哈利的手肘边上，弯了弯腰他的脸也被摄像头拍到了。父子都有着鸡窝头和圆框眼镜，除了瞳色不同，其他都像是一个模子里刻出来的。当红主播的老爸突然乱入直播现场，粉丝都刷了起来。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：叔叔好！！！父子俩都好帅！！！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：公公好！！！  
Lv33 除你武器：都给我退下！岳父好！！！  
……

弹幕开始认亲，哈利无语看着不肯走的老爸，“你快点出去行吧？”  
詹姆也算是活跃在网络上的先进成年人，他自然都清楚粉丝们玩的是什么梗。他嘿嘿笑了两声，“感谢大家这么支持我儿砸，不过我也要说一句，大家也要记得去购买游戏APP哦！”  
顺便打广告，真有你的。哈利翻了个白眼，去拿手边的茶杯喝水。  
“这个游戏一共有五条支线剧情，买来不亏！”  
哈利差点把水喷出来，“你之前没跟我说过有这么多支线！”  
“日常迫害而已。”詹姆朝摄像头挑眉贼笑，“好了好了我走了，直播愉快。”  
哈利等着老爸把房门关上才继续游戏，突然一句带着荧光色的弹幕飘了出来。

Lv65黑湖与银色牡鹿：飞贼是我的。

这句话上下方的弹幕其实也是这句话，粉丝们早就开始了没有意义的宣告主权，但是因为小黑的级别太高，导致文字特效特别显眼。说起来这好像是小黑的第一句弹幕，哈利刚这么想，提示音告诉他得到了两把光轮2000。  
哈利微微一笑，“谢谢小黑。大家也就点到为止吧，感谢各位的喜欢，我们把重心放回游戏上来吧。”  
通关时已经快十二点了，哈利和粉丝道了晚安就关闭了直播间。很快他就将剪辑了几次的录频上传了，也有很多修仙粉丝立刻来三连，哈利等了五分钟，德拉科也没有来抢占沙发和热评。他失落地瘪瘪嘴，关闭了网页，然后往两米外的床上一扑。  
一整个暑假自己和德拉科几乎没有联系，哈利不是没有给他打过电话，但德拉科的手机经常是无人接听状态，可见他为了公司有多忙碌。哈利相信他作为马尔福家的孩子，一定从小就接受过锻炼来为日后接受公司做准备，但他的家族企业不仅有分公司，还有国外的支部，管理起来就算是弄出几个分身都不够用。他们两个的恐怖游戏实况和橙光游戏实况都变成了网站游戏区遗留的陨石坑，填平之日遥遥无期。  
哈利抬起眼皮看向自己的左边，床头柜上的玻璃花瓶里插着一束紫色的蝴蝶兰，台灯的暖光柔化了它的花瓣轮廓。哈利伸出手去摸床头柜上散乱的贺卡，看着那漂亮的花体字，慢慢呼出一口气。  
几个月来，小黑还是隔三岔五地给自己寄鲜花，自己床头的花瓶这段日子都没有闲过，一束花刚枯萎，新的花束就及时地顶替它。这个夏天，居然在五颜六色花束的衬托下走到了后半段。起初老爸和教父都对自己挤眉弄眼，希望能看见这主动奔放的姑娘的自拍照片，结果哈利直接残忍地让他们打消了所有的幻想。  
知道自己住在巫师村，大概这姑娘还是同年级的学生。哈利在网页上和小黑沟通过，说就算不愿意停止送花，也应该礼节性地交换地址互送礼物，但总是被搪塞过去，现在哈利都怀疑这位姑娘的真正目的了。

在依旧灼热的空气中，哈利登上了通往霍格沃兹的红皮火车。七年级的课程相比六年级要少很多，学校会给学生——尤其是有意往麻瓜科技网络方向发展的学生——足够的时间去找工作。哈利并不担心实习的问题，自己的水平确实比其他学生高出一等不会被公司刷掉，更何况自家老爸就是经营游戏公司的，根本不怕找不到实习工作。  
每天的饭点，哈利都会不由自主地看向斯莱特林的长桌。冬天的脚步已经逼近，但能看见德拉科的次数屈指可数。圣诞假开始的第一天，刚睡醒没多久的哈利迷迷糊糊地在长桌上解决他的午饭，自己的腰部就被别人的膝盖给结结实实地顶了一下。  
哈利立刻叫着去摸自己的后腰，凶神恶煞地回过头看来者何人，一切骂骂咧咧的话都堵在嘴边。  
“哦，这么久不见，认不出我来了，波特？”  
德拉科对哈利的反应十分满意，他整了整自己的巫师袍子，他似乎是刚刚赶来学校的，袍子直接随意地套在了笔挺的黑西装外面。他一边说话一边朝哈利倾了倾身子，墨绿色的条纹领带就就这么垂到哈利的眼镜前面。  
“没。”哈利最后就用一个字表达了自己的五味杂陈。他的视线在德拉科的全身上下不断逡巡，对方的下颚线锋利得可以杀人，眼睛下方已经形成了去不掉的淡淡青黑，露出来的手腕骨突出得过分。  
德拉科不动声色地将自己的手收回宽大的袖口，只露出半截苍白的指尖，“你放心，我有好好吃饭。”  
然后他自己在心里乐开了花。波特在关心我，关心我，关心我！德拉科·马尔福脑内一只扩音喇叭扛起复读机的任务，一个劲地重复这句话。  
麦格教授拿着一张羊皮纸走了过来，德拉科往后退了两步给她让出跟哈利说话的空间。  
“谢谢，小马尔福先生。波特先生，实习申请单的提交截止到明天下午五点，而我还没看见你的申请单。我很清楚你的成绩和实力，无论是哪一家的公司都一定很欢迎你前去实习。”麦格教授开门见山，“你父亲也跟我写过信了，如果你想直接自家公司实习也要填写申请单，所以你要尽快做决定了。”麦格教授将一张崭新的申请单放在哈利的手边便转身离去。  
哈利将那张纸收起来，德拉科的声音重新响起，“还没定下来？我还不知道波特你原来有选择困难症。”  
哈利白了他一眼，“我只是觉得很多公司并不适合我。”  
德拉科望着哈利，很快收敛了笑意，“愿意来我的公司实习吗？”  
哈利立刻瞪圆眼睛，“可是我那天去投放申请单的教室看了，没有马尔福游戏公司的收件箱……”  
“我刚让麦格教授给我加上了，很快通知也会下达全校。圣诞假员工都不上班，我也终于可以放松下来招几个工具人实习生了。”德拉科简单地解释了几句，斯莱特林长桌那边传来了布雷斯和潘西的招呼声，“那么改天见，波特。”  
哈利看着德拉科坐落长桌，噌地起身离开了大堂。他直奔投申请单的教室，空无一人的教室里，墙边靠着一排信箱。最右侧加了一个印着马尔福家徽的箱子。哈利抄起一边桌子上的公用笔，匆匆写下自家的信息就把羊皮纸丢进了那个绿色的箱子。

两天后。  
哈利无语地看着电脑上印出的几张大脸，“老爸……”  
“你不要说话！”詹姆·波特严肃地在屏幕那边发声，一种变味的威压透了过来，“臭小子，你居然要去马尔福公司实习？先不提它是我们的对手，现在它的运营状况不是很好，你去了就是当纯粹的工具人！”  
西里斯严肃地接过好友的话头，“说吧，你是不是被我外甥威胁了？我可以告诉我姐姐，虽然我不想这么干——”  
哈利烦躁地抓着头发，“我就，想去实习而已……”  
我真的想帮助德拉科。他没说出口。  
一直坐在边上沉默的卢平终于开口了：“你们俩都太急躁了，哈利跟我私下里说过了，他是想潜入打探敌军底细的。”  
詹姆和西里斯立刻接受了这个说法，他俩特别激动地表达了对哈利的欣慰，然后开开心心地去厨房帮莉莉做晚饭了。哈利看着剩下的卢平，无奈地开口：“莱姆斯你要是能早点这样说，我也不用这么尴尬了。”  
卢平摩挲着自己的下巴，微笑道：“编造善意的谎言也需要一定的思考时间。我相信哈利你有自己的打算，按照你的想法去做吧。”  
哈利感动地表达了一番感谢后就关掉了视频，然后开始收拾自己的东西，除了笔记本电脑等办公用品，哈利也将不少换洗衣服一股脑儿丢尽了施加空间拓展咒语的行李箱里。父亲已经临时帮他租了一家靠近马尔福游戏公司本部的高层小公寓，接下来的一个月时间他都要住在那里。  
哈利到达公寓的那晚，英格兰充满着细碎的雪花和阴冷的冬风。进门后，哈利将行李箱往门边一靠，拍去黑色大衣上的雪子，特别随意地洗漱后就睡下了。次日醒来，窗外缓慢地飘着鹅毛大雪，与公寓隔着一条马路的马尔福游戏公司本部所在的写字楼被雪景附上灰色的暗淡。  
哈利拿上自己的包，幻影移形到写字楼的门口。有专门的人员让哈利等待，很快实习生全部都到齐了。挂着吊牌的工作人员领着一行人坐电梯上了六楼，告诉每个人的办公位在哪里。  
“波特先生的办公位不在这里，请跟我来。”  
哈利疑惑地跟上那位男士，他们坐电梯到了顶楼。顶楼比其他的楼层都要宽敞很多，落地窗户显得空间较大，还带来了很明亮的采光。这一层一个带门的房间和三个宽敞的办公位。那人指了指一个收拾得很干净的位子，“这是您的位子，那是总裁的办公室。他说要这么安排。”他指了指那扇紧闭的门。  
哈利朝另外两个在位的办公人员点头致意，心想德拉科这也太区别对待了，都不知道现在自己在别人眼里是什么形象，走后门？哈利刚把自己的办公用品从包里取出来，德拉科的头就从办公室里探了出来。  
“波特，来我办公室一下。”  
哈利看看桌上专门的员工联系座机，不知道它存在的意义是什么。他放下手里的东西走进德拉科的办公室，顺便带上了门。  
摊满整个桌子的文件，还有摞得很高的书籍和档案袋。德拉科从胸口的西装里掏出一副金丝眼镜带上，在镜片后的双眼像剔透的玻璃珠。德拉科将一个密封的文件袋给哈利，“这里有一个建模任务要你做。”  
哈利接过纸袋，目光还是停留在德拉科特别斯文败类的脸上。他的头发有几根毛翘出来，显得不是很服帖。西装穿得好好的，但里面的白衬衫没有扣最上面的扣子，条纹领带也松垮着。  
德拉科作为上司却立刻破功，他笑嘻嘻地用指节敲了敲桌面，“好了波特，下班了会让你看个够。”  
哈利回过神，朝德拉科做出呕吐的表情，“全世界找不到第二个跟你一样自恋的秃子。以及……”他低头看了看文件袋上的字，“这是正在你们开发中的游戏的背景建模吧？交给我真的可以吗？”  
“事实上我给所有的实习生都发了有关新游戏的任务，不过就你的任务有比较高的技术含量。”德拉科托着下巴道，“上次我们有好几个游戏项目因为内鬼出了问题，所以我现在要监工各种环节，小心翼翼好不容易走到这一步。”  
哈利点点头，还不忘记怼德拉科几句：“看来马尔福你还挺有用的，我本以为你家就要破产了。”  
“嗯哼，那还真是没法如你所愿。”德拉科骄傲地挥挥手，“我说完了，工作愉快。”  
哈利撇撇嘴，拿着文件袋走出办公室。办公桌上的一体机是最高的配置，运行速度很快，各类可能用到的软件一应俱全。资料刚看了一页，哈利对面桌子的人员就开始跟他搭话。  
“您好，波特先生。我是马尔福先生的秘书，可以叫我威尔森。如果有什么不便都可以立刻告诉我，毕竟公司的规章制度非常严格。”  
哈利尴尬地摆摆手，“啊，没事，我感觉很好。你们老板也没有刁难我。”这种处处提供后门的既视感到底是什么回事？  
威尔森秘书倒是很惊讶哈利这么说：“我没想到总裁居然对您这么……友好，之前他对待一些不上进的下属特别不留情面。”  
哈利干笑两声，“我可是你们老板的克星，不过我也不多说了，免得他从此在下属面前丢掉了尊严。”  
威尔森微微一笑，“波特先生您可真是幽默，那我不打扰您工作了。”  
很快到了午饭时间，哈利一时忙着看资料忘记了时间的流逝，回过神时整个肚子都在狂叫。他看了看表，都超过一点了，于是嘟囔着收拾了一下散开的纸张。与此同时，德拉科从自己的办公室走了出来。  
“这么敬业。”德拉科挑挑眉毛，“以后来我公司吧，一定高薪，还附带定期升职。”  
“我也是要继承家产的人。”哈利头也不抬地理桌子，“我要去吃饭了，饿死我了。”  
“你知道在哪一层吃饭？”  
“……”  
德拉科把一张黑色的饭卡递到哈利的鼻子前面，“一起吃饭吧，我得说我们公司自制的饭菜和外面的饭店比起来差不了多少。”  
“也不是谁都跟你一样，顿顿要吃山珍海味。”哈利直接往电梯口走，“那还不快点，马尔福！”  
他们来到了三楼的餐厅，全是豪华的自助餐。哈利一边吃，一边考虑着要不要让老爸的公司也这么优待员工。德拉科坐在哈利的对面，慢条斯理地切割着一块嫩滑的菲力牛排。餐厅里的人不多，哈利看着那些员工，问道：“你的公司里应该也有麻瓜吧？”  
“那是自然。”德拉科抬眼看着哈利，顺便吃下一口牛肉，“有些麻瓜很优秀，我不得不承认，所以公司里有将近一百个麻瓜员工。这栋写字楼也施加了魔法，麻瓜员工没有办法坐电梯到五楼以上的楼层。”  
哈利点点头，发觉自己对于经营公司这一点还是太没有经验了。两人安静地享用着午餐，直到德拉科的手机震动起来。“是我，你说。”德拉科淡淡地对着手机说，“好的，我知道了，准备一下，会议一个小时后就开。”  
德拉科撑着桌子站起，“波特你继续吃吧，我还有事要忙。”还没等哈利说什么，他就匆匆消失在了餐厅的入口。  
哈利三下五除二解决了剩下的午餐，走出餐厅却发现自己找不到电梯口了。好不容易找到了楼梯口，哈利只得一层层爬上去，全当饭后消化。走出楼梯口的时候，哈利才发现这条楼梯没法直接通到顶层。他叹了口气，在陌生的走廊里找着电梯。  
前方出现了脚步声，哈利顿在原地。威尔森秘书刚从一个房间里走出来，但他行色匆匆，完全没有发现哈利就在自己身后十米外。他抱着一叠文件去了这层楼的另一边，哈利等听不见他杂乱的脚步声后，才慢慢走到那间房间前。  
他伸出手去拧把手，意料之中需要特殊钥匙才能打开。哈利抬头看了看门上贴的标签，微微眯起眼睛。  
游戏开发档案室。

哈利很快找到了在另一侧的电梯，他回到自己的办公桌前，发现威尔森秘书的桌上有一大束香槟玫瑰。哈利看着他将花送进了德拉科的办公室，再看着他坐着电梯离开，确定这个楼层没有自己以外的人后，哈利走进了德拉科的办公室。  
空无一人，哈利响起德拉科半小时后要开会的事情。  
香槟玫瑰躺在德拉科的一大堆文件上，秘书的便条留在边上。哈利看了看，那是德拉科新定的花束。香槟玫瑰的话语是“爱上你是我今生最大的幸福”，哈利撇撇嘴，果然是橙光资深玩家。  
自己本来是让德拉科对自己的秘书留个心眼，但或许是自己太多疑了，毕竟高层应该都有那间房间的钥匙。哈利这么劝说自己，一边准备离开办公室，结果不小心碰到了放在德拉科桌上的花束。  
他连忙扶住玫瑰，但一张贺卡从花束的底下露了出来。由于没有重物压住，这张折叠贺卡就在哈利的眼前弹开了。

To飞贼：  
希望这束香槟玫瑰给你的冬日带来色彩和温暖。

From黑湖与银色牡鹿

贺卡就这么从哈利的指尖掉了下来，他看了看与贺卡上的花体别无二致的德拉科的文件签名，在偌大的办公室发出了咆哮。  
“德拉科·马尔福——！！！！！”

-TBC-

10.完结章  
【德哈】当红主播的错误追妻/夫方式（十）  
德拉科刚踏出通往顶层的电梯门后就感觉到了不对劲，在看见哈利的脸后德拉科更是证实了自己的第六感。整个顶层被只有德拉科·马尔福能感受到的低气压所笼罩，一股寒气顺着脊背丝丝缕缕往上攀爬。  
虽然完全不清楚是什么使得波特变得像个可怕的恶魔，德拉科还是装作无事地跟哈利开口询问：“波特，你是有什么工作上的问题吗？”  
哈利从满脑子的怨念中回过神，后知后觉地去活动自己显得凶神恶煞的脸部，结果却仿佛一个整容失败的可怜人露出了更难以描述的表情，“没有，我继续工作了。”他艰难地朝德拉科露出一个注射了一百斤玻尿酸的笑容，然后低头建模。  
德拉科搓了搓鸡皮疙瘩，虽然对哈利的回答存疑，他还是准备先把手头的事情忙完。刚才的会议十分重要，他们公司的新游戏开发到了非常关键的地方，无论如何不能再像之前那样出错，不然就算有十个自己都无力回天。  
“总裁，您定的花我已经放到您的桌上了。”威尔森秘书在德拉科进门前说道。  
德拉科办公室的门在哈利面前匆匆关上。  
点击鼠标的手指停了下来，哈利有些难耐地看着那扇安静的门，最终压下对德拉科的杀意，给对方发去了短信。

HP：问你个问题，你们公司装监控吗？  
DM：为什么问这个？担心我监视你的工作状况？  
HP：……好好回答我的问题，我是在帮你找内鬼。  
DM：除了厕所隔间，都有监控。这几个月来监控室的值班人员被我增加了一倍，我也每天会去查看，目前看来没有什么疑点。  
HP：一切都显示正常？  
DM：值班人员都是兢兢业业的麻瓜们，他们会因为加钱而更卖力地工作。波特，你有什么头绪吗？  
HP：猜到了一些作案手法，我会继续收集证据。

结束和德拉科的短信聊天后，哈利的目光从手机屏幕转移到了对桌。威尔森秘书正毫不知情地工作着。  
哈利再一次从电脑前抬起头时，落地窗外已经是清净的冬夜。已经过了晚饭的时间，威尔森秘书正在收拾自己的公文包。“我今天家里有事，已经提前和总裁请了假。”他朝哈利笑了笑，“我给总裁泡上一壶咖啡就走。”  
“您忙就先走吧，我可以来代劳。”哈利站起来，礼貌地说道。  
威尔森秘书最后还是接受了这份好意，他特地叮嘱哈利要放几块放糖，要用多少度的水才离开。哈利目送着他从电梯口离去，然后去泡咖啡的桌子上随意泡了一杯咖啡就敲响了德拉科的门。  
“看看看看，这不是你们的飞贼大大吗？”  
要素警觉，哈利朝德拉科抛去犀利的目光，只见后者正在对着电脑露出职业假笑。哈利立刻反应过来，马尔福总裁居然忙里偷闲地在自己的办公室里开始了直播。  
“不相信？可是波特真的就站在我五米开外的地方。波特你过来，给她们证明一下。”德拉科已经对着哈利招手了。  
哈利绷着脸，他看见德拉科这张脸就又想到他开小号钓自己这件事。他走到德拉科的身边，由于角度的问题，电脑的摄像头拍摄不到哈利的胸部以上，粉丝们只能看见德拉科身边站着一个穿着西装的人。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：我们要看脸，脸，脸！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：如果真的是飞贼大大，请你弯弯腰！  
……

哈利将咖啡放在德拉科的手边，对方已经开始得寸进尺，“波特你把脸露出来，快点。”  
哈利依旧保持沉默，甚至准备马上就走。德拉科怎肯放过这种绝佳的机会，他立刻拽住哈利的右手腕将他扯回来，趁哈利没有完全稳住身体的时候，精准地抓住哈利的纯色领带，用拉力迫使哈利俯身。  
于是飞贼大大古希腊美少年般的侧脸就这么出现在了直播间里。  
直播间立刻就炸了，疯狂刷起“我磕到真的了”和“我好了”之类的弹幕。德拉科用一种炫耀的语气跟粉丝们解释：“波特和我现在是同事关系。”  
哈利将领带从德拉科的手指间抽出来，恶狠狠地剜了他一眼。他抓过一张纸潦草地写下一句话丢给德拉科，便坐到办公室里空着的小沙发上了。  
德拉科分辨了一下字迹，随即对着直播间说道：“那么今天直播就到这里，因为我和波特还有工作上的事情要商量。”  
关闭直播间后，德拉科走到哈利对面那张沙发上坐下，“那么波特你说一下你的猜测吧，你就是为了这个来找我的不是吗？”  
“我怀疑你的秘书。”哈利开门见山，“他在你们这里工作很多年了？”  
德拉科的表情有些难看，“你是认真的？虽然我对所有人都抱有怀疑态度，但是我真的没有将防范的重心放在他身上。他从很年轻的时候就跟在我父亲身边了，现在公司里他管辖的范围绝对不小。”  
哈利沉吟了一下，“我现在只是怀疑而已，但是我已经找到了可能的突破点。马尔福，我需要你的支持和帮助。”  
德拉科按照哈利的要求给了他公司里的万能钥匙，并且告诉了哈利接下来三周公司的时间表。接下来的三周是最为关键的三周，新游戏研发一直在紧张地拉进度，是内鬼再一次动手的最好时机，也是最容易留下蛛丝马迹的时机。  
接下来的时日飞速过去，公司上下一片忙碌，处于一个随时可能失衡的节点。就如哈利所预料的那样，很快这个平静就在一个公司准备发出新游戏官方消息的下午被打破，有一大部分的关键资料、人设和建模被盗走，一切似乎都难以挽救。会议厅里一片死寂，所有高管都阴沉着脸，只有德拉科·马尔福从容地看着秘书送来的紧急预案文件。  
等所有的人员都到齐后，德拉科不急不慢地开口，“各位无需紧张，我会好好处理这一切。现在我需要把某位实习生请过来，哈利·波特先生。”  
哈利从会议室的门口走到德拉科的身边，拿起夹在腋下的平板点击，瞬间全公司的监控录像出现在会议室专门用来投屏的墙面上。“这是两天前，公司监控室内部的全部监控录像。我仅仅截取了那天的某一个时段，如各位所见，完全无事发生，但是内鬼却又一次成功了。”  
“不过我为大家带来了证据。”  
哈利轻快地说道，手指又点击了几下手里的平板电脑，满屏的监控只剩下其中一个房间的录像，同时一份新的监控录像跳了出来，两者被拼在一起投屏。  
那是游戏开发档案室的监控，左侧的监控里显示在对应的时间段里，档案室完全没有人进出，而右侧的另一个角度拍摄的监控录像里，威尔森秘书进入档案室拿走了宝贵的资料并且匆匆离开了。  
“右侧的录像是针孔摄像头拍摄的，由我在下班后安装上的，我相信不用多说了吧。”哈利拍拍手，看向脸色煞白的威尔森秘书，“右侧的监控显然是被篡改的，所以这是多人作案，监控室的其中一位麻瓜员工是被收买来当帮凶的。之前你们老板为了防范内鬼将监控室的员工增加了一倍，时间表也是固定轮换，要在这样的情况下偷资料可真是辛苦你了。”  
威尔森秘书磕磕巴巴地还想狡辩，哈利却抬起手制止了他，“接下来一切都交给这位吧，它能证明谁在说谎。顺便，还能套出你为何要背叛恩人的前因后果。”  
哈利微笑着将一瓶小巧的吐真剂放在了长桌上。

之后的一周，德拉科·马尔福过得特别憋屈。波特突然对自己爱理不理，导致自己的感谢辞至今没有讲出口。公司的危机终于过去，宣传发出后收到的反响前所未有的好。马尔福公司收到法国一家著名游戏公司的合作邀约，恢复健康不久的卢修斯提出让德拉科去商谈，顺便发展一下那边的分公司，主公司先交还给他打理。  
德拉科准备出发的那天，正是哈利结束实习的那天。两人前脚跟后脚地走出写字楼的大门，德拉科的目光一直像口香糖似的黏在哈利的背上。就在德拉科思索着怎么开口询问时，哈利就在他前面站定转过了身。  
“马尔福。”  
德拉科下意识绷紧身子，“什么事，波特？”  
“听说你这次要去很久。”哈利安静地说道。  
“那是自然，我已经跟学校提交了申请了，不过会在春季的毕业典礼前赶回来。”  
“出差顺利。”哈利简单地说道，“毕业典礼上见。”  
德拉科实在无法忍受这样的波特，“你到底是怎么了？以前的你不都是一边大叫着我哪里惹你不高兴一边挥舞着拳头招呼我的脸么？”  
哈利感觉自己的手臂正在表达要打死这金发混蛋的渴望，他深吸一口气，露出特别温暖的微笑，“不上来就问候你的帅脸是我的成长和克制，既然你这个好奇，我就满足你吧马尔福。”哈利装作苦恼地叹气，“事实上，最近有个粉丝追我追得紧，我在考虑要不要网恋。”  
完全没有前后文联系的一番话超出了德拉科的认知范围，“粉丝？网恋？”  
德拉科脑内有一台发动机轰隆隆地转动着，他花了几秒意识到哈利可能说的那个粉丝就是自己的小号，而现在自己自然是没法摊开解释的。也就是说，自己成为了自己追求波特上的最大绊脚石？？？  
哈利观差着德拉科的微表情，“给你出差的这段时间，想出来一个可以说服的理由。”  
德拉科一时脑内宕机，“啊？”  
“小、黑。”  
笑得灿烂的哈利·波特先生幻影移形离开了，徒留德拉科和他的私人助理在寒风中凌乱。

春末的霍格沃兹浸泡在碧绿色的草木中。匆忙生长的绿草掩不住各色的野花，在招摇的暖风下更是漫山遍野都是生机。高大的树木抖落一地的碎金和阴影，黑湖和河流泛着潋滟水光，苍穹映衬着霍格沃兹，穿着崭新巫师袍的毕业生们在这副浓墨重彩的油画中跑进跑出。  
很多姑娘们凑在一起合影留念，各种平时被校规禁止的玩意也被调皮的学生们从宝箱里拿了出来，草坪上一时全是五颜六色的烟雾和惊叫。罗恩嘴巴里叼着一枝去掉刺的玫瑰到处晃悠，收获了赫敏嫌弃的眼神。哈利和同寝室的好友说说笑笑，眼角的余光一直留意着不远处扎堆的斯莱特林们。  
最近马尔福公司蒸蒸日上，新游戏建立了良好的口碑，并且有着极高的人气，这全部都体现在德拉科的气色上。瘦瘦高高的金发男生站在光与影的交界处，手里举着手机在直播毕业现场。  
哈利感觉有一只猫咪在用长着倒刺的舌头舔舐自己的心脏，他低头看着自己的脚尖，用右脚去碾那片可怜的草皮。  
那天自己点破一切后就幻影移形了，这反而证明自己也没有足够的勇气来面对这件事。这段日子他们没有私下的联系，各自更新自己的视频，那部恐怖游戏和橙光游戏至今都是一个巨大的坑。为了不影响自己的心神，哈利屏蔽了一切粉丝的消息。  
鲜花自然没有继续送来，詹姆和西里斯还指责这姑娘不够坚持。丢弃那最后一束枯萎的香槟玫瑰时，哈利甚至内心冒出了一丝犹豫。  
德拉科对自己来说早已是特别的存在了。网站上的互怼是日常，无论是直播间还是评论区充满着调侃和迫害；双人直播的空气有些粘稠，而这不能归咎于有求必应屋的直播室太小；他的公司有难，自己主动想去实习帮忙；得知对方就是小黑，先是生气，接着就是如温柔海浪一般的雀跃，淹没了心脏。这几个月来，他的身体里仿佛有潮汐被月亮吸引，日日夜夜翻涌情愫的涨潮退潮。  
哈利深吸一口气，终于接受了自己喜欢德拉科·马尔福的事实。  
“发现愁眉苦脸的波特——”德拉科的声音出现在哈利的身后。  
黑发男生猛得回头，手机的像素全部聚焦在他大大的双眼上。那是初夏中一片富有生机的碧绿湖泊。  
德拉科也不禁愣在原地，举着手机的手臂僵在半空，直播间满屏幕的尖叫。相视无言，德拉科的耳尖抢先一步变得又红又烫。在跑到波特身边前，他已经给自己做了无数次心理建设，告诉自己要冷静从容，好歹撑到毕业典礼结束再坦白心意，然而在看见那双多日没见的眼睛后，他直接缴械投降。  
两人同时发出了尴尬的吞咽声，哈利看向手机，“直播？”  
“嗯。”德拉科发出机械的气音。  
“那你准备好说什么了？”  
德拉科差点咬到自己的舌头，“听我解释，波特。我承认用小号跟你告白这种行为很蠢，我甚至没想到要是你现场答应了我该怎么做。说到底我就是不知道如何跟你摊牌，但我是真的喜欢你……”  
话音未落，黑发男孩突然爆发出笑声。德拉科愣在原地，脑内的小作文直接化作烟花炸没了。  
“作为一个主播，自然要好好填坑。”哈利突然说道，“双人直播，粉丝们还等着呢，不是吗？”  
“啊？”德拉科依旧傻愣愣地端着被弹幕淹没的手机，灰蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，里面倒映出斑斓的油画和比油画更美的他。  
哈利走了一步贴近德拉科，“我的意思是，接下来，粉丝们大概看不到单人直播了。”  
罗恩·韦斯莱和潘西·帕金森在尖叫——虽然尖叫的含义截然不同，布雷斯·扎比尼和赫敏·格兰杰不约而同地点点头，表示这并不值得惊讶。  
哈利抓住德拉科的领带，在暖风、日光（或者不论什么）的怂恿下，用一种温柔而不容拒绝的力度，消除了那本就近在咫尺的距离。

【尾声】  
哈利打开了摄像头，直播间里印出他的上半身和身后明亮温馨的客厅。哈利穿着一件白色慵懒风的宽松套头衫，脖颈在圆领的衬托下显得特别细长。  
“粉丝破百万了，谢谢大家。今天的直播算是福利环节之一，至于各位要求直播马尔福公司新橙光游戏，放心吧已经安排上了。”哈利一边说一边用自己的手指拽着宽大的袖口，互动区里都在说今天的主播特别可爱干净。  
突然一片黑色闯进镜头，“直播宠粉？嗯？”德拉科的西装革履因为他的弯腰全部映入粉丝的眼帘。

Lv50魁地奇好难：我们要飞贼大大单独直播。  
Lv32 主播大大是瑰宝：我们要飞贼大大单独直播。  
Lv46我爱死这小破站了：我们要飞贼大大单独直播。  
Lv17 英年早秃：我们要飞贼大大单独直播。  
Lv28魔药学今天及格了吗：我们要飞贼大大单独直播。  
Lv40格兰芬多的雄狮：我要我好哥们单独直播。  
Lv12羽毛笔和羊皮纸：我要我好朋友单独直播。  
……

“以前你们天天嚷着要我们两个一起直播——不包括某两个人，现在又嚷着不要我们一起直播，哪有这么好的事情？……我刻意秀恩爱？”德拉科看着弹幕，然后直接光明正大地在哈利唇角偷了一个吻。  
“那又怎样？”德拉科拿起公文包，终于走出了哈利的直播间，“你们飞贼大大下半辈子都是我的。”

Lv50魁地奇好难：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv32 主播大大是瑰宝：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv46我爱死这小破站了：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv17 英年早秃：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv28魔药学今天及格了吗：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv40格兰芬多的雄狮：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
Lv12羽毛笔和羊皮纸：这简直就是把狗骗进来杀。  
……

哈利安慰了弹幕很久，“好了各位，回归正题。他已经去加班了，接下来不会有人来打扰我们了。接下来是满足大家的小愿望环节，你们想要……”  
“还是读同人文？打开新世界？”哈利涨红了脸，“我觉得这个不太需要各位污妖王来教我……不过好吧。”他认命地叹气。  
“读我鼠标点到的那张图哦。”  
夏日已经到来，黑发主播在窗外草木投进的光影中摇晃着自己的身体，闭着眼睛慢吞吞地笑着倒数着。  
“三，二，一——”

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个有惊喜的后记&日后规划：  
> 所以《主播》算是写完啦！当初写的时候根本没想到这么受欢迎，果然我还是没法走出沙雕的怪圈吗！可能我就是比较适合在沙雕的时候适时浪漫一下叭，以后会尽力写得更好！  
> 这次写文算是把很多刷B站的经验用到里面了，如果有相关出入可能是我考虑不周或者不了解，各位可以私下找我提建议。这篇文后期更新有点慢，私设也有不少，比如毕业季比较早，各位还请多多担待。qwq  
> 后记里不多说自己的想法了，本来《主播》的主要目的也是给大家带去快乐，不过如果有长评或者什么细节的解读，我会非常感谢。  
> 最后说一下接下来的时间表。首先我要把Only的稿子写完上交，之后要给新刊写未公开，可能是《主播》的番外，也可能是别的短篇，看情况吧。所以接下来会有一段低产期，希望各位知晓。  
> 然后等这些处理完，准备开一个ABO的坑，各位敬请期待！（千万不要催，AU文构思起来需要时间。开车会安排的，会的会的我会去蹬三轮车的呜呜呜）  
> 好啦就废话到这里，各位记得留下评论再走，么么哒。下一个故事再见！
> 
> 【高亮】写给先在AO3认识我的读者  
> AO3我就当作归档用，Kudos和Comments我都有收到，笔芯。  
> 本人活跃的平台：LOFTER。ID：Grace粽子。


	10. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是未公开的番外，感谢阅读。

[逆时针]  
从哈利恶狠狠地拆穿德拉科的小号ID接着幻影移形后，他们已经整整三天没有任何联系了。哈利回到霍格沃兹处理毕业的最后一点尾巴，德拉科则已经在英吉利海峡的另一边工作了好几天。这是夏日来临前最忙碌的时间，哈利恍惚间发觉时光已经匆匆流逝，而自己完全没有时间去生德拉科的气，也完全没有时间去更新视频。  
当填写毕业资料和考试这一大事暂时告一段落后，哈利终于找到时间登录上自己的主账号。未读消息和点赞一大堆，哈利完全看不过来。他在电脑前犹豫了很久，最后还是点开了很久没有继续玩下去的橙光游戏。  
连接上直播间的瞬间，粉丝们火速赶来，弹幕立刻霸占了屏幕的顶端。

Lv22魔药学今天及格了吗：爷爷奶奶您们关注的游戏主播终于上线了！！！  
Lv46魁地奇好难：欢迎飞贼大大回来——  
Lv8 小透明：飞贼大大这段时间都去哪里了呀？  
Lv33 除你武器：死对头在吗死对头在吗死对头在吗！！！

哈利朝摄像头微笑，“大家好，这段时间我一直在忙实习和毕业，今天才找到空档上线。”他自动忽视了询问马尔福的那些弹幕，“橙光游戏我们很久没有继续玩了，今天我们就继续走剧情吧。”  
哈利点开游戏，读取存档。他认真地读着文案，虽然还是和德拉科的声情并茂和切换自如相差甚远，从另外一个角度来看还是特别戳粉丝萌点的。主线剧情大概持续了十五分钟，哈利遇到了今天第一个选择题。  
条件反射地去存档的哈利一边点鼠标一边下意识地朝空气问道：“这个怎么选，德……”  
他立刻顿住，然后用一阵咳嗽声掩盖了过去。  
哈利总感觉身边空荡荡的，心底早已有了解释这份焦躁的答案，而自己在一定程度上又纠结不已，不愿坦然接受和承认。又浑身不自在地玩了一刻钟的时间，直播间里突然出现了华丽的进场特效，哈利定睛一看，感觉汗毛都竖了起来。  
小黑进入了直播间。  
哈利看了一眼自己正在读的文案，突然就嘴瓢了。他顺了顺差点打结的舌头，清了清嗓子，从刚刚卡住的那个地方继续念下去。

“其实有些话，我想说很久了……一开始我其实并没有觉得你很特殊，我甚至还觉得你是一个碍眼的存在。但现在不一样了，我明确地感觉到了……”格赛特小姐的眼睛看向别处，脸上泛起红晕。  
“我坚信现在的我，虽然纠结不已，但清晰而执着地喜欢着你。”

哈利读完这句话才发现自己刚刚半分钟完全忘记了呼吸，他深吸几口气试图平复自己突然加快的心跳，但弹幕里突然冒出不止一条闪着荧光的高级弹幕。

黑湖与银色牡鹿：我也是。  
黑湖与银色牡鹿：你也改变了我。

哈利瞪大了眼睛，随后感觉自己的脸颊迅速升了温。弹幕一开始还是“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这还对戏起来了”，结果小黑的表白越来越多，越来越认真，加上哈利变成了一座脸红的雕塑，弹幕逐渐都变成了一串接一串的问号。

Lv45 苦艾酒：等等，飞贼大大和小黑难道真的有什么不可告人的感情纠葛？？？  
Lv32 主播大大是瑰宝：那死对头怎么办？？？我不同意这门婚事！！！  
Lv46我爱死这小破站了：不解释清楚我是不会嗑这对的！！！

哈利实在没想到德拉科居然会公然刷这么多告白的弹幕，无论他到底目的何在，哈利相信他要的效果都已经达到了——自己现在确实被德拉科搞得满脑子像是装了浆糊，脸颊发热，心跳加速。  
狡猾的马尔福，哈利抿着唇如此想道。  
他突然很想亲眼看看德拉科现在的反应，他打字的手是不是颤抖的？他是不是满脸都是紧张？只有自己在粉丝面前脸红，这不公平。  
“这家伙是死对头的小号。”哈利破罐子破摔，恶狠狠地看向屏幕， “毕业典礼上，记得滚过来给我一个合理的交代。“  
弹幕直接炸成烟花，整个屏幕被弹幕铺满，几乎看不见人物对话。哈利无语地撑着额头，“你们还要不要看直播了？”  
英吉利海峡另外一侧的法国，马尔福游戏分公司。  
助理敲了敲门，走进德拉科的办公室。金发年轻人对着自己的手机笑得忘我，灯光在他脸上留下的都是雀跃的光影。助理放下手里的资料，按捺不住好奇心，看了看德拉科的手机，“您是在看直播？”  
“是。”德拉科轻快地回答道，“是我最喜欢的主播。”  
金发人看向飘窗外，天色很黑，但和地平线交接的那处却飘着粉紫色的夜云，星辰在其中若隐若现。公司靠近莱茵河，从高处看下去，河边一片金银璀璨的夜景。波光粼粼的水面上，游船开过桥底；河边的梧桐树下，情侣散步和亲吻。  
一个将浪漫和历史完美结合的国度，以后一定要和波特一起来。  
德拉科感觉自己的耳朵仿佛捕捉到海浪的声音，他托腮凝视着远方，思绪越过平静的莱茵河，绕着巴黎圣母院和埃菲尔铁塔转过圈，穿过凯旋门和香榭丽舍大道，飞跃英吉利海峡，落在某个人的肩膀上。

[顺时针]  
毕业典礼那天，在场所有人都知道德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特发生了什么。邓布利多校长甚至愉快地提出要不要把这一天记入霍格沃兹的历史里，不过当然遭到了其他教授和哈利的反对。哈利表示自己真的不想因为这件事情在新版《霍格沃兹：一段校史》中看见自己的名字。  
这件事一传十，十传百，很快风声走漏到了网站上。哈利收到好几个小粉丝的私信，她们发过来的询问小心翼翼中带着“我搞到真的了”的狂喜。  
这就成了德拉科挂在嘴边的理由，他借此说应该给网站上的CP粉一个交代。哈利拗不过他，于是两人在回家后的第一个晚上打开视频电话，再用网站上的直播间进行官宣。  
于是所有粉丝不仅看到了两位当事人，还看见了他们亲友的不同反应。  
两位妈妈进房间送水果和宵夜，了解事情原委后又淡定地出了房间。  
两位爸爸破门而入，先是跟儿子确认事情的真实性，然后苦口婆心地劝说儿子，无果后就开始对着屏幕发出咆哮，说对方儿子拐走了自家孩子。到后面西里斯还拉着莱姆斯来插一嘴，不过都被哈利踹出了房间。  
消息灵通的粉丝们继续扒，得知两家人经营的游戏公司一直算是竞争对手，如此的家庭背景叠加两人本身，网站的同人创作区热度榜单第一都被两人霸占。  
总而言之，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特就这么在一起了。  
两人官宣后没多久在粉丝的强烈要求下开始拍摄情侣一百件事情挑战Vlog，正式从游戏区向生活区进发。许多事情完成起来非常简单，但只有跟特殊的人一起完成才能被称为“有意义”。  
网络上的情侣一百件事情的版本都不一样，其中也有很多并不适合用来拍摄视频。德拉科和哈利都会很任性地将其中的几条换为两人想做的事情，比如去荷兰坐热气球看郁金香和风车，去普罗旺斯看漫山遍野的薰衣草，去挪威看唯美的极光。  
这个挑战视频系列迎来结尾时，哈利正陪着德拉科在法国出差，两人在公司安排的公寓里完成最后的几条挑战。  
“第九十九条，一起为对方变得更好。”哈利对着摄像头念出来，“这很难判定，但我相信我们已经在变得更好了。这个过程也会继续持续下去的。”  
“说得没错，哈利。”德拉科握住哈利的手，“第一百条……找一个空闲时间，认真聊一聊关于我们未来的事情。”  
金发人念完就突然沉默了，哈利疑惑地看过来，却发现对方正一脸温柔地注视着自己。  
“未来的事情啊——”金发人捏着自己的下巴，真的歪着头佯装思考起来。  
“做完这一百件事我们就结婚吧，哈利。”  
哈利不禁屏住呼吸。两人在彼此的眼中看见了缤纷的星辰。

[顺时针]  
结婚后一年，哈利在清理内存不够的电脑时，点开了一个没有命名的视频。  
视频不是很清晰，杂音也有点重。画面上是六年级醉酒的自己，红着脸摇摇晃晃，对着镜头大声质问没有出境的德拉科。  
“马尔福你耍谁呢？当我傻啊？不是这两个原因你还这么对我，难道是因为喜欢我吗？！”  
背景都安静下来了，镜头一直不稳地抖动着，清晰地反映了手机主人的紧张。潘西在不远处发出赞扬的尖叫声，但很快人群因为布雷斯的救场魔咒又乱起来。哈利看着自己被罗恩和赫敏架走，笑着摇头，但很快他发现这个视频还有好几秒的后续。  
“就是因为喜欢你啊，波特。”  
柔软却坚定的话语，在一片嘈杂之中显得无比清晰。  
恰巧德拉科探头进房间，也不知道到底该说谁应该脸红。“偷偷看我的文件夹，嗯？”他走到哈利身边，伸出手蹂躏对方刚吹干的乱发。  
哈利敲了敲屏幕，语气里带着几分兴师问罪，“那能请马尔福先生解释一下这个视频的结尾吗？”他说到后面根本压不住语调里的笑意。  
德拉科狡黠一笑，弯腰吻上爱人的嘴角，轻轻的回答里饱含温柔。  
“其实也没什么大不了的，波特先生。”  
“这只是这一生时光里，我对你的爱的冰山一角罢了。”

-THE END-


End file.
